Extra Sexurity: Vol 2-0
by ExtoPlasm
Summary: Redesigned...malfunctioning...and ZERO DOORS. Extra Sexurity is back with more girls, more characters, and more people probably telling me I suck as an inhabitant of the planet Earth.
1. Prologue: Toys

" **You can't.** "

" **You can't just recycle the same story and pretend it's your own.** "

" **You can't rename characters and expect us to pretend they're different.** "

" **You can't make an original story.** "

"No...you're right."

" **So why do you bother?** "

" **Why do you insist on trying to rewrite a preexisting tale?** "

"Because..."

"Because I have an idea. I have a theory, a plan, and a set of people who believe in me. I am better than what you think I can be."

" **You won't move me.** "

"I know."

" **So why are you still persisting?** "

"Because I can move others that are in my field of storytelling."

" **Your story has been told already by many others. You can't pretend they haven't and you can't convince others of that, either.** "

"No. You are right."

" **So why are you doing this?** "

"Because they asked for it."

" _When are you two gonna stop playing with your stupid dolls and come to dinner already!?_ "

 **. . . . . .**

Friday took a sip of her water as she browsed her options for jobs in the area. She had her resumé all written out and everything, all she had to do was find a simple job and apply for it.

She was particularly interested in something called "The FredBare Strip Club", where they were hiring people who were willing to take the night shift. Simple job; all you had to do was watch cameras and ensure safety of "equipment". It paid minimum wage, at least. $100.50? That sounded just about right.

Friday smiled as she realized she had found a job she might actually be able to hold down. She rolled up the paper, putting it under her arm. She walked to her bathroom to freshen up for the day. She'd have to apply later that day.

After a nice, long shower and breakfast, Friday decided to call up the establishment and ask for an interview. She picked up and dialed the number as per written in the article. The other line began ringing, and a groggy voice picked up the other line. "Hello?"

"Um...h-hello!" was Friday's somewhat less-than-confident response. She had crippling phone anxiety. "I'm h-here to apply for the job...uh, I saw your ad, and…"

No response on the other line. "Um, anyway! Wh-where can I, uh…"

"Are you scared of robots?" came the groggy voice.

What a weird question! "Um...no?"

Silence on the other line. "Meet me here at two o'clock today," said the groggy voice, "And you're hired."

"Really!?" Friday asked excitedly, "Wow! I'm actually about to get a job! I can't believe it!"

"Just one thing," said the voice, "You'll refer to me only by my real name. None of that purple girl shit."

"Yes, ma'am!" Friday said, gripping the newspaper article tightly, "What's your name?"

 **. . . . . .**

Henrietta wiped her sweaty forehead as she unveiled her latest creations. She stepped back, admiring her frameworks and intricate devices clung so neatly and perfectly to the metal skeletons. The massive device stood at about her height, looking like something straight out of any laboratory you could find down the street, but it was so much more than just an average robot.

Henrietta's robot was meant to work as a human, anthropomorphized to the point where the skeleton was complicated enough to not even be of this Earth. Each part was assembled perfectly, wired carefully and put together through painstakingly long periods of time.

But they were finally done.

The engineer ran inside her home and dialed up her friend. She bounced in place, eager to show off her newest projects. A quiet ringing sounded from the telephone while Henrietta moved her fingers and feet energetically. She nearly popped when her friend picked up her phone, and her casual "Hello?" piped through the reciever.

"WILLOW!" Henrietta shouted, "I'm done! I'm done, they're finally finished! I did it!"

"No fucking way!" the groggy voice cried out, "You're DONE already!? Can I come over and see them!?"

"Hell, yeah!" Henrietta excitedly replied, "Get over here! Now, now, NOW!"

"Okay, I'm coming! Hold on!" Willow yelled, hanging up.

 **. . . . . .**

"What do you think?" Henrietta asked, eagerly awaiting her friend's response.

Willow laughed. "These are amazing!" she said, "Holy shit! Do they work?"

"I don't know!" Henrietta admitted, "But I'm certainly willing to try them out!"

"I'm astounded," Willow gushed, "I can't believe my best friend built these!"

"WE built them," Henrietta corrected.

"Yeah," Willow acknowledged, "But I still can't believe it! We built sentient sex robots!"

Henrietta couldn't stop smiling. All the progress the two girls had made for almost five years now came down to these two robots, standing unused within Henrietta's garage.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Willow asked, "Are we just gonna sell these to whatever horny rich guys are willing to pay for them?"

Henrietta put a gloved finger to her lip. "I had a better idea," she said, "What if we used them to attract people? Like, a bar or something? Where they stripped and danced, and we could run the restaurant together?"

Willow grinned. "That's a great idea!" she said, "I'd be honored to work a bar with you!"

Henrietta and Willow stood back, admiring the endoskeletons of the robots. Their wiry forms looked unappealing at best, but with a few layers of artificial flesh and makeup, they were guaranteed to look beautiful and horny.

Henrietta frowned. "Well," she said, "We oughtta have a backup plan just in case that one fails."

Willow pursed her lips for a moment, deep in thought.

"Do you have the building instructions for these robots?"

"No," Henrietta admitted, "But I can do my best to rebuild them. Why?"

 **ExtoPlasm has initiated a prequel to the misadventures of a lucky security guard! What mishaps will befall the poor fellow? Find out next Saturday! Just a precaution, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse I may have gotten incorrect is completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary! Thanks for reading, and thank you so much for your support!**


	2. Chapter 1: No Strings On Us

Jared confidently stood at the heavy metal doors of the enormous factory. He straightened his tie, getting ready for his new job at The Fazbender Sex Drive. He wanted to look his Sunday best, or at least his Tuesday pretty-good.

Jared Fitzpatrick was an intelligent young man possessive of very few hobbies and even fewer females despite his appearance. He was a dashing redhead, tall and thin with a good figure. He sported a goatee on the underside of his chin. His face was absolutely slathered in freckles. His eyes were a light blue, almost a grayish color. Other than his facial construction and overall build, he wore a Fazbender uniform, complete with a cap he wore atop his head.

"I'm ready," he told himself, pushing open the doors.

The factory wasn't exactly what he expected. The walls were lined with posters containing the mascots of the company in lewd poses, some of them exposing areas that weren't meant to be viewed by anyone under eighteen. Good thing Jared was thirty-three.

There were long conveyer belts and several corridors containing seemingly endless doors and rooms. Vents hung over the conveyer belts for whatever reason. There were massive vats where pieces of the robots went to get dipped in. When they were pulled out, the piece was colored brightly and beautifully.

Jared passed a tall platform where the three main mascots stood in nothing more than their underwear to show off their perfect forms. And perfect was a pretty accurate description.

There was a bright blue bunny with rosy cheeks who had piercings in her right ear, two bars visible beneath her bra and another in her panties. Her eyes were bright green, and her nose was a small black button placed atop her snout. Beside her was a tubby brown bear. Her bra and panties looked ready to bust off with only one breath. She wore an adorable top hat and bow tie along with eyeshadow and black freckles. Next to her was a bright yellow chick without even a bra to fasten her breasts. Instead, all she had was a bib that read "Let's Fuck!" to which Jared would not have denied. She wore pink panties that were so thin that she had a very obvious cameltoe between her legs. In her left hand she held a cupcake with a plastic dick atop its head. The dick was supposed to look like a candle, Jared guessed. The bird was still very attractive with her neatly combed bangs and bright pink cheeks.

"Enjoying our arrangement?" came a voice from across the room.

Jared turned his head to see an attractive woman walking his way. She was almost his height, just about two inches below, and pretty wide. She was kind of chubby, her belly protruding from her purple shirt. Her cheeks were round and cheery, reminding him of the robots. Her breasts were well-defined, protruding just as obviously as her belly.

"Uh, yeah!" Jared said, turning towards the woman, "I'm ready for my first night!"

"Awesome!" the woman said, "Just so you know, you can call me Willow."

"Thanks," Jared said, "So, about my setup…"

"Oh, yeah," Willow said, "I recorded a couple messages you can listen to on the phone. I'll ring you up for your first week with them so you can get used to your surroundings. Sound good?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem!" Willow said cheerfully, "I've gotta go home. Good luck!"

"Thank you," Jared replied.

The redhead slowly made his way to his office. It was at the end of a long, straight hallway, dimly lit and abundant with doors. His shoes clopped on the shiny tile floors, echoing down the corridor. He whistled a tune he had heard before, but had long since forgotten where he heard it from.

He finally reached his office after a brisk walk. He stood in front of his swivel seat and desk, ready for him to start his first day on the job. The desk supplied a black, metal fan, already on, along with an inordinate amount of seemingly important papers scattered about the polished wooden desktop.

Jared slumped down into his cushiony seat, and picked up the monitors Willow had previously mentioned the day before. He was prepared for whatever this job had in stock for him, whether it be a burglar or a fire, he knew what to do and what the requirements were.

The phone rang.

Jared pushed the pound button on the phone beneath the desk, and held it to his ear so he could listen to the recorded message.

"Umm, hello? Uh, hi! Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved FazBender Sex Drive! I'm here to tell you about some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started on a career path!

"First of all, forget any of the things people keep saying about the old location. Some people still have a bad view of our enterprise...we did leave that old factory to rot and all, but we assure you FazBender enterprises is committed to love, making it, but above all, safety. We've spent a small fortune producing these robots; facial recognition, advanced mobility...hell, if we could, we'd let them walk around during the day! But most importantly, they're tied into some sort of criminal database, so they should be able to detect a predator before they even enter the building! Maybe we should pay them to guard you! Heh...

"Now, that being said, no new system is without its kinks. And if you can call murderous rampage a kink, then these chicks have some MAJOR kinks. You see, there's a situation where the robots will try to stuff a metal endoskeleton into you by luring you in with lust and gaining your trust long enough to do so...You're only the second guard to work at this location. The first one finished her week, but complained about...conditions. Uh, she got switched over to the day shift, though, so, lucky me! I mean...you! Um...mainly she was concerned about...characters moving around at night? Some even attempting to get into her office. Now, from what Willow says, that should be impossible. Those robots weren't programmed to do so, so our engineers don't really have an explanation for this. Our best guess is that their servos lock up after being turned off for too long, so they get...eager…um…

"So, basically, they think that because all the people are gone, they try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. That usually happens when it goes quiet, so our current solution is to wind a music box that we've installed into your tablet. I don't know if it affects all of the robots, but it sure affects...one of them…

"And, as for the other ones, we've got a better solution if the music box doesn't work. We think there's a glitch in their facial recognition where if they see another robot, it doesn't register in their mindset. So we've given you an empty Freddie head! If anybody...or, any _thing_...walks in, just put the head on, and it'll register you as just another robot. You can throw it on anytime and leave it on as long as you can breathe in there. Eventually, whatever wandered in will most likely wander back out.

"Also, concerning your flashlight, we realize that we, um...leave the place dark during the night. So we came up with a quick and easy solution: you can plug your flashlight into your tablet so you can turn on your light in areas that are normally devoid of light. Neat, huh?

"Um, something else worth mentioning is, uh...a bit of a financial problem? You may have noticed we don't have any doors to close...or lights...but, hey! We've supplied you with a flashlight! And even if that runs out of power, the building won't. So don't worry about the place going dark and the robots coming to find you in the darkness. Uh…

"Well, I guess that's all! Have a good night!"

A click sounded on the phone. The message ended.

"WHAT!?" Jared cried, "Oh, fuck this! I'm out of here!"

He jumped to his feet, speeding down the long, empty corridor. He would have made it far, had it not been for something big walking down the hall.

Jared gasped and jumped to the side. He watched as the rabbit he saw earlier lurched down the main hall, her ears bouncing with each thumping step. His breathing slowed, not wanting to attract attention. He wasn't sure what those robots were going to do to him, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

He slowly made his way back to the office and settled back into his seat. Only twenty minutes had passed, and he was already being hunted down.

He picked up his flashlight, and flicked it on. He pointed the bright blue light down the empty hallway, expecting to see something staring back at him.

Turning it off, Jared reached for his tablet. He tried to remember where the music box the girl had mentioned was, finding it on the eleventh camera. He noticed there weren't any cameras for the entrance or exit. Weird…

Jared checked his left and right. There were large vents, both of which had buttons to activate lights inside. Jared pressed the button to his right, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He checked his left; still nothing.

He blew out a long breath of air as he settled into his office. He checked the cameras again, this time watching the chicken girl as she hopped offstage and began journeying towards him. He watched intently as she walked into the hallway where he was located. Then she just seemed to stop. Confused, Jared put down the monitor and flashed his light down the dark hall. There stood the chicken girl in her decorative bra and pink panties. The fabric was mostly plastic, so it shone in the direction of the flashlight. Her bright yellow feathers glowed brightly in the circle of light.

Jared quickly turned his light off, worried about what she was about to do. He checked the cameras again, this time watching her to see where she was gonna go.

He caught her sneaking into the left vent. Immediately, a long chime sounded. It rang repeatedly, making Jared realize it was an alarm. He heard a low, metallic thumping noise, and checked the left vent camera. It was simply a dark area until Jared realized he could easily plug his flashlight into the tablet. Once it was on, he caught a glimpse of the chicken girl's backside, including her panties stretched tightly over her intimates. Through the fabric, he could clearly make out her lips and her big ass. He noticed she had a picture of a cupcake sewn onto her plastic panties. The chick herself was looking backwards at Jared through the camera, a wide smile pasted on her face. Her eyes were half-closed, making her purple eyeshadow very obvious. Noticing the flashlight was on, she began wiggling her ass at the camera. Her tail feathers seemed to follow it as it shook, almost like leaves on a windy day. The chick winked, and began a slow crawl through the vents.

Jared yelped, and threw on the Freddie mask. He remembered the girl on the phone telling him that they would be fooled by that.

The mask smelled wonderful. It had the perfect mixtures of perfume to mask the scent of sweat or someone else's breath. It smelled of pine trees and fresh bread. Jared wondered if keeping the mask on all the time was an option.

Suddenly, a loud banging came from the left vent. The chicken girl was coming.

As he guessed, the chicken girl crawled head first out of the vent. Her eyes blinked, and she looked towards Jared.

"I've been spotted!" Jared thought to himself.

Her wide smile faded. "Oh, hi, Freddie," she said. Jared blinked. "They can TALK!?"

The chick approached him. "I heard there was a new night guard, but he's not here. Have you seen him?"

Jared gulped. "Nope! Not here!" he said, trying to imitate a girl's voice.

The chick nodded. "Shit. I could have sworn I saw him walk in here…" She looked back at Jared and stared. "No...wait a minute…"

She lunged at him, her fingers aiming for his neck. Jared gasped in horror as the mask was swiftly pulled up over his head, brushing past his red hair. He stayed still, wondering if he would die if he moved.

"I knew it!" the chick cried, clapping with delight, "I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" She laughed like a madman. "Did they tell you that would work?"

Jared blinked. He shook his head yes while a weak "Mm-hmm," escaped his lips.

"I thought so," the chick said, putting her feathery fists on her hips. "Yeah, we're smarter than that. We know it's you."

"S-so…" Jared said weakly, "Y-you're not gonna kill me?"

The chick snickered. "Yup!" she said, "We're gonna put a metal endoskeleton into you and watch you bleed out!"

"NO!" Jared cried out, putting his arms over his head. The chick laughed hysterically. "I'm just kidding!" she giggled, "We don't ACTUALLY do that! Wow, these people are stupid!"

Jared put his arms down. "Oh," he said, breathing slowly, "So...what are you going to do to me?"

The chick's grin widened. "I have a couple ideas…"

She leaned forward, her hands outstretched to support herself against the wall. Her breasts hung in front of Jared's face as he stared wide-eyed at them. Instinctively, he tried to push her away. "St-stop!" he yelled, "I have a JOB to do!" He pushed her back onto her orange feet, and she yelped as one of her eyeballs fell out.

Jared screamed. He was NOT expecting a horror show.

"Oh, you big baby!" the chick said, bending over to pick it up, "It happens all the time. That's why I'm on display and not for sale."

She screwed the eyeball back in place, and looked at Jared, who was panting heavily after having the scare of his life.

"Now, where were we?" the chick asked, "Oh, right!" She tried to sit on Jared's lap, facing him. She held his shoulders down as she leaned her head in. Jared, uncomfortable, put his hand out. "Stop!" he said, "You can't do this to me! I don't even know your NAME, if you have one!"

The chick sighed exasperatedly. "It's Chickie," she said, "Well, actually, call me Toy Chickie. Chickie is my older counterpart. Now come here!"

She tore off her beak, revealing a mouth and a long row of sharp teeth. Jared gasped as she enveloped his mouth in a kiss, not even giving him warning for him to take in a breath. In a way, it was terrifying and arousing. Not a good combination.

Jared grabbed ahold of her shoulders and tried to push her off. "ENOUGH!" he cried, "I can't fuck you! That HAS to be against the building's code of conduct!"

"There aren't any cameras in the office," Toy Chickie said, fluffing up her bangs, "So as long as we finish by six, we'll be golden!" She gave the tip of his nose a playful poke.

Jared groaned. "Look," he said, "I'm just the night guard. They don't pay me to fuck with the machinery."

Toy Chickie sighed. "I understand," she said, slipping off his lap and unbuckling his belt.

"HEY!" Jared yelled, "NO! STOP!"

"I know you want me to," Toy Chickie giggled, continuing to strip him of his lower garments, "I can feel it."

She unzipped his fly, pulling open the front slit of his boxers, and slipping his dick out of the hole. She licked her lips. "Wow," she gasped in excitement. Jared sighed, worrying he would get caught doing this. He picked up his tablet one last time to make sure the music box was wound up before he did anything that took him a while.

He let out a long breath. "Fine," he said, "Do what you want to. I clearly can't convince you otherwise."

Toy Chickie smiled. She grabbed ahold of his cock, and began a slow but steady up and down motion. Jared winced as he realized what she was doing actually felt really good. Her yellow, feathery hand moved rhythmically, causing his penis to become erect within a short amount of time. "See? You like it!" She said happily. Jared nodded. He gasped as she rubbed the tip with her thumb. At first, it was small, circular motions, but evolved into long strokes from the tip to his testes. Toy Chickie got up and examined him. "I'm not completely satisfied," she stated. She slowly untied her bib, removing it leisurely to ensure Jared got a good view of her bare breasts as they bounced free from their shackles. She bounced them in her hands a bit, watching Jared's cock intensely as she viewed him stroking it to her breasts.

Toy Chickie grinned. Her sharp teeth connected perfectly in a grin, looking like someone painted diagonal lines on a white canvas. She closed her eyes, making her eyeshadow more apparent. She hooked her feathery thumbs around the waistband of her panties, stretching them out. She wiggled her hips from side to side, doing a little dance as she kept her thumbs in place, and with them, her panties. Her cameltoe was undeniably obvious, but she didn't seem to mind. The robots were built for sex, why would she care if her lips were on show? Finally, she tucked the front part of her panties down, allowing Jared to get a good view of her womanhood. She had a little tuft of feathers just above her clit, probably a joke about her having pubic hair. Jared felt a drop of saliva roll down his chin. Instinctively, he wiped it off. Toy Chickie didn't seem to notice.

Jared watched as the mechanical chick pulled her panties down, taking one foot out at a time. Now she stood upright, completely naked with everything exposed. Her face lit up, and she bit her lip with her sharp teeth.

"Now take off your clothes," she said smoothly. Jared complied, removing everything from his shoes to his boxers. The redhead blushed as he realized he was naked in a public workplace. Surely, somebody would eventually find out about this, but he wasn't sure how or when.

"I-I'm a little nervous…" Jared said, his skin crawling with goosebumps. "Don't be," Toy Chickie said, getting back on his lap, "Just let me do what I do best."

She sat atop his warm thighs, her crotch forcing down Jared's cock. She moved her hips back and forth, holding onto Jared's shoulders. Her folds rubbed softly but quickly against Jared's thick manhood. Jared winced, not having felt this sensation before. His breathing picked up speed as Toy Chickie moved her whole body along with her hips. Her soft feathers rubbed against Jared's naked skin, reminding him of his state of undress. He tried to shake away the notion, instead trying to focus on Toy Chickie and her current actions. She gave a tiny moan in pleasure, still grinding on Jared's cock. He felt her hot folds grow moist, an effect of the extreme satisfaction she was receiving. She began a faster pace, eventually leading to her lips creating more friction and, in turn, more pleasure. Jared was a little uncomfortable considering he preferred a slower pace, but whatever got him out of his current situation quicker was perfectly okay with him.

He heard Toy Chickie squeak, escalating into a loud scream as her juices flowed out of her pussy. Jared reviled in disgust for a second, but close examination made him realize the robot's juices were just water.

"That was awesome!" Toy Chickie panted, "I wanna do that again!"

She grabbed ahold of Jared's manhood, preparing to envelope it with her slit. She put her middle and ring finger between her legs, spreading her hot, wet pussy. She licked her lips in excitement, wondering how good it would feel to have that dick inside her.

Jared closed his eyes and sat back. This might take a while…

Suddenly, a distorted version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" began playing. In horror, Jared glanced at his tablet. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the music box had winded itself down and whatever robot the factory was trying to keep inside it had escaped.

"FUCK!" Jared screamed, pushing Toy Chickie off his lap. Toy Chickie gave a helpless squeal as she tumbled onto the floor. Her eyeballs fell out on impact, bouncing off and rolling around aimlessly on the cold, tiled floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Jared cried, "Fuck! I'm going to die, I'm gonna die!"

Jared glanced up just in time to watch as a black figure with a white face leapt at him from the hallway. It let out a bloodcurdling scream, sounding mostly mechanical. Jared cried out in fear as the figure pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. He hit the floor ass first, a grunt escaping his mouth. His thick cheeks absorbed most of the impact, so he was relatively fine. But he still had a weird...thing on his lap. He wasn't quite sure what it was; it didn't resemble any of the robots he saw onstage, and it didn't have an anthropomorphic figure. It had massive hands, no feet, and a mask rather than simply a face.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" the figure asked, giggling.

Jared stared at the mysterious thing, petrified in sheer terror.

Toy Chickie walked over. "Mary! I told you not to scare the guards! You got rid of the first one!"

"I know," the creature laughed, "But I can't help it! I love seeing their cute little faces as they scream!"

Jared examined the figure. She had a long strip of hair tied into a ponytail behind her head, and she had big, rosy cheeks, just like all the other girls. Her black arms were laced with white stripes here and there, as were her legs. She had purple streaks running from her eyes to her wide, empty grin. She wore nothing more than a black and white striped bikini. In her eye sockets, there were two white dots for eyes, both intently studying Jared's naked form.

"You must be the night guard," she said, "Pleasure! I'm the Puppette, but you can call me Maryonette."

Jared swallowed. He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. Her meaty fingers enveloped his whole hand, proving once again how big her hands were.

"N-nice to meet you," Jared said, quaking, "Now, look, I gotta-"

"I'm so sorry if I spooked you," The Maryonette apologized, "I have a bad habit of scaring people."

"I noticed," Jared responded wryly, "Look, I have a job to do. Do you think you could just…?" He motioned for her to get off of him.

"Oh," The Maryonette said, "I understand. Sorry!"

"Thank you," Jared sighed, "Now I can get back to w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Maryonette's hands fiddled behind her back to untie her bikini top, but she abruptly stopped. "You said you had a job to do," she explained dryly, "Well, this is your job for now."

Her slender fingers finally untied the top half of her bikini, sliding the fabric off her shoulders. Two black breasts now hung free from her chest, exposing her beautiful black nipples with it. They weren't too big, but they were certainly something to drool for. Next, she reached downwards and slipped her panties off with one swift move. Jared looked down, blushing. Now completely naked herself, The Maryonette's pussy was on show for anyone to walk in and see. Stuck in a satisfied smile, The Maryonette couldn't help but have feelings of arousal towards Jared. She stuck her long, thin fingers in between her legs, rubbing her sensitive clit. "Do you want to put it inside me?" The Maryonette asked, rubbing a bit harder.

Jared gulped. "I-I _guess_ ," he said, shrugging, "But we have to stop in a few hours. My shift ends at six."

The Maryonette lifted herself off of him. "I can do that," she said confidently. She began floating above the ground, shocking Jared. Puppets weren't supposed to do that, were they?

Jared watched as her hips launched into his face, just around his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his head, keeping herself balanced. Jared blinked as he began moving his tongue back and forth into her. He wasn't sure what else to do, this was the first time a girl asked him to eat her out. Whatever he was doing was clearly working, though, since The Maryonette was moaning in unrestrained pleasure. Jared tried a new maneuver, conscientiously slipping his tongue this way and that, testing out what really made her happy. He eventually found a spot right below her clit. The Maryonette held her hands to her face, trying to cover her mouth. Her breathing picked up speed as her arousal became more and more obvious. Muffled screams of pleasure emanated from her unchanging expression. Jared thought he was just about to let her cum when he felt his dick being toyed with.

He momentarily removed his mouth from The Maryonette's slit, looking beyond her to find Toy Chickie playing with his manhood. "Cut that out!" Jared said, "One at a time!"

"Oh, now that's unfair!" Toy Chickie groaned, "Can't I just have a little taste?"

Jared grunted. "Whatever," he said, putting his mouth back on The Maryonette's cunt, "Not like I can do anything about it."

Toy Chickie bit her lip, nearly cutting it with her pointed teeth. Jared's eyes widened, realizing the mistake he just made.

The mechanical chick licked her lips, and wrapped her warm tongue around his length. She tried a basic rhythm, going quick but not too fast. She closed her empty eyes and ran her tongue around the base of his meat.

Jared slipped his mouth off of The Maryonette's slit again. "You aren't gonna try to put your mouth on it?"

Toy Chickie shrugged apologetically. "Sharp teeth, man," she said, "Sorry!"

The two continued their sexual acts, Jared slurping on The Maryonette's pussy and Toy Chickie licking his manhood. Sighs escaped all of them, each one getting pleasure out of their jobs.

"Oh," The Maryonette squeaked, "I-I haven't felt this in...oh, it's been so long!...Oh!" Jared's eyes opened wide as she began spilling a thick, sticky substance on his mouth through her sensitive folds. Jared pulled away, her legs still firmly tied around his neck. He smiled, and looked up at the panting beauty. She looked down at him, and stroked his red hair. "Good boy," she sighed happily, "VERY good…"

Jared winced as he felt Toy Chickie find his favorite spot. The Maryonette looked behind her, finding Toy Chickie licking Jared's cock intensely, her hand rubbing between her legs.

"Move over, bitch!" The Maryonette yelled, slipping off of the redhead's shoulders, "I want some of that!" Her large hand pushed away Toy Chickie, almost comically. Jared felt the corners of his mouth curl into a smile, but thought it polite not to laugh.

The Maryonette slid onto Jared's length, swallowing almost all of it into her pussy. Jared gasped, not expecting her to be that deep. He felt her wet folds tighten around him, feeling how hot she was from arousal. She started a slow up and down motion, gently sliding on and off of Jared's cock. The Maryonette sighed, her pupils facing the light fixtures on the ceiling, while Jared merely sat back and grinned. Her slow pace was absolutely perfect for him. She kept a gentle rhythm, her thin, black hips quietly slapping against his every time she went back down.

Toy Chickie stood up behind The Maryonette, and threw her feathery arms around her chest. The chick's hands grabbed ahold of her breasts, squeezing them. The Maryonette bucked her hips, feeling undeniably aroused. Her black nipples stood out, pointing into the warm air of the office. Toy Chickie grinned, perfectly connecting her teeth, and pinched The Maryonette's nipples. She shrieked, gaining a bit of speed on Jared. He, too, was curious about what her breasts felt like, and reached out to grab them. Toy Chickie let go for a moment for Jared to grab the round, jiggling curves. His hands met her artificial flesh, his fingers sinking into the soft material. The Maryonette squealed in pleasure. "Oh, my GOD!" she screamed, "D-don't stop! MORE!"

Jared did as she asked, moving his hands around her breasts, squeezing them and jiggling them. His curiosity peaked, and he stuck his mouth on her right nipple. She gasped, and threw her long, striped arms around his head as she continued her regular pace on Jared's cock. She moaned intermittently, stopping and starting every time Jared's length was swallowed by her deep folds.

The redhead wasn't done, though. His tongue was working on her breasts, as were his hands, gently massaging them and licking her soft, smooth curves. He got her to wail as he gently bit her nipple, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure. She shook violently, wanting more.

Jared finally felt a long release. The Maryonette's pussy was then filled with Jared's hot, sticky seed as he came in her soft, tight cunt.

She slipped off of him, pleased at last. She hugged him, sighing in absolute satisfaction. "Oh, I've never felt so good before!" she sighed, "I don't know how I ever lived without this…" Jared smiled and rubbed his hand through her ponytail (that was the only hair her head provided). "I have to admit, that was awesome!" Jared sighed. "Toy Chickie, come on over!" Toy Chickie smiled and laid herself down next to Jared. She curled up beside him, along with The Maryonette, letting him hug her and rub his hands wherever he wanted.

"You know, it's funny," Jared said, " Before this, I was a virgin."

Toy Chickie looked at him as his hand ran through her golden hair. "You mean you've never had sex before?" she asked, "Wow. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah," Jared said, "I watch a lot of... _videos_...I've just never done the real thing before."

"Until now," The Maryonette said, stroking his goatee. Jared chuckled. "Yeah," he concurred, "Until now."

They laid there for a while, Jared's warm body providing a comfortable area for the robots to rest. Jared reflected on the situation, remembering every so often how fucking weird it was to have two female robots he had just fucked in his arms.

But they loved him. And that was good enough for him.

"I wanna do it again!" Toy Chickie said, her empty eyes seeming to stare at him, pleading for more.

"Me, too," The Maryonette whined.

Jared checked his tablet. Only 3:25.

"Oh, you two are in for a treat!"

Jared slipped on his shirt, watching the girls prepare to exit the office. They didn't take as long to dress as Jared did, because their wardrobes literally consisted of only two articles of clothing.

"Thanks again for the awesome night, guys!" Jared said, tightening his necktie. "Are you kidding!?" Toy Chickie cried enthusiastically, "We should be thanking you! That was the best sex I've EVER HAD!"

"The ONLY sex you've ever had," The Maryonette pointed out, "Remember that you're just on display."

"I know," Toy Chickie said, "But I haven't had sex before! So this was the best and ONLY sex I've ever had!"

"So if it was terrible," The Maryonette said, tapping her finger against her chin, "Then would you say it was the best sex because it was the only sex you've ever had?"

"No, silly!" Toy Chickie said, "I would say it was the worst!"

Jared tapped his foot listening to their conversation. He glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Oh, my God, guys! You only have four minutes to get back in position!"

Toy Chickie gasped and ran out of the room, leaving only Jared and The Maryonette.

She sighed. "Look busy," she said, "It'll make Willow think you took your job seriously!"

Jared snapped his fingers, and plopped down in his chair. He threw on the Freddie head, once again inhaling its sweet scent. He pulled his flashlight out of the tablet, and held it close.

"Perfect!" The Maryonette said, "I'll see you again?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, definitely!"

"Good," The Maryonette said , leaving the room.

Jared was left alone with his body intact and his utilities in perfect working order. He sighed happily as he took in the scent of the Freddie mask, feeling himself grow drowsy. The darkness inside the mask wasn't really helping, either.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He blinked groggily, occasionally sitting up to wind the music box or flash down the hall, but he was still growing tired quickly.

Suddenly, a figure with purple hair came walking down the hall.

"Oh, crap!" Jared thought to himself.

It was Willow.

"Hiya!" Willow greeted, "How'd it go?"

Jared wanted so badly to tell her about how he was just fucked by two of the company's robots, but he knew he would get fired if he said anything like that. So instead, he scratched his goatee and answered "It was easy."

"Good!" Willow said cheerfully, "I'm glad the robots aren't doing anything to you."

"Yeah, about that," Jared laughed, standing up, "So, do the robots ACTUALLY want to hurt me, or is it just a practical joke from the girl that called me?"

Willow laughed. "Oh, hell, no!" She said, "That's just a rumor. My apprentice, Friday, used to be the night guard here, and she was panicked that the robots would kill her. So now she's telling everyone else! Ain't that crazy?"

"Heh, yeah!" Jared said, already knowing the robots didn't kill anyone, "So...what would they do instead if they caught you?"

Willow stopped. "Shit if I know," she concluded, "All I know is that they won't hurt you. Just as long as you don't hurt them, we'll keep you around."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jared said, getting out of his chair and pushing it in, "It was a pleasure working here!"

Willow smiled. Her rosy cheeks glowed. "Please," she said politely, "Call me Willow."

Jared grinned. "I'll call you anytime if you give me your number."

Willow giggled. "I'll get it to you tomorrow, I don't have anything on me right now."

"Understandable," Jared said, "Have a great day!"

 **That's a wrap for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Thanks again, and I'll see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 2: Foxy Foxes

**Jared walked into the factory, ready for his second night. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but whatever was in store was probably something new.**

 **He was still in shock from yesterday. Did he really have sex with the robots? He had to, he remembered it too well for it to have been a hallucination.**

 **The redhead's smile kept widening as he made his way to his office. The memory of those girls enjoying his body so much was a really pleasant thought to keep in mind. He played the moments over and over in his head, each time becoming more and more aroused.**

 **His thought pattern broke just as the phone beneath the desk began to ring. Jared remembered the phone call he was supposed to receive, and pressed the pound button to listen to his message.**

 **A crackly voice emanated from the device:**

 **"** **Hello? Uh, see? I told you night one was a piece of cake! You're pretty good at this!**

 **"** **Um...in case you haven't noticed, we have a room somewhere in the facility that contains older models of our current line of robots. 2.0, I think they're called. Those girls were from the previous location, so they're not good for much else other than spare parts and inspiration for new bots. Originally, we were planning on refurbishing them with our current technology. But they didn't come out right...they weren't pretty enough for the staff, let alone customers, and that horrid stench! Ugh, Jesus...So, if you're wondering where I was taking this, we decided to keep them in the back room while working on newer models that were attractive beyond reason. So those older models shouldn't be able to walk around, but the old guard has found that wearing the Freddie mask seems to deter them from slaughtering you.**

 **"** **Man. I love those old girls...I remember Foxica the Pirate girl, how she always sang and...oh, wait, Foxica...Oh, yeah! Uh, hey listen! She was always a bit...edgy. I'm not sure if the Freddie head will work on her...um, if she ever appears at the end of the hallway during the night, just flash your light at her. She might just go away. She was always disoriented when faced with bright lights...Matter of fact, try doing that on the older models, too. I think that glitch was carried on to the other models.**

 **"** **One more thing. Please don't forget to wind the music box. I'll be honest, I don't like that puppet. She's always giving me strange looks...like she wants something from me. And she seems to have an odd attraction to Willow, too…**

 **"** **Okay, um, I guess that's it! Have a good night!"**

 **A short click, and the call was over.**

 **"** **Foxica, huh?" Jared said to himself, "Never heard of her. Hope she's nice."**

 **He sat back in his swivel seat, putting his arms behind his head. He whistled a short tune he's heard on the radio before, and put his feet up on his desk. He knew there was no point in winding the music box, because regardless of whether he did or not, The Maryonette would escape. He also wasn't too concerned about checking the cameras anymore because if all of the robots were like Toy Chickie and The Maryonette, he would be good as gold for the next couple of days.**

 **For a long while, nothing happened. Jared flipped through the cameras a few times, occasionally landing on one particular robot moving around, when he saw a broken-down robot on camera 12.**

 **And, oh man, was she ever busted.**

 **She had the head of a fox with a short, pink snout. Her ears were pink on the insides, but white everywhere else. Her fur was mostly white, the only exceptions being her cheeks, snout and ears. Everything else was just gone.**

 **Her whole body had been reduced to nothing but a bunch of thick, wiry outlines of what was once a probably beautiful form. All that remained was a head, hand, and one foot. She had two other endoskeleton feet for some reason, and an extra head installed on her torso. Wires poked out everywhere, from under her ear, her waist, even a few dangling from her chin. She only had one eyeball in her left socket, the other was left on the floor. Not only that, but it appeared her endoskeleton's head was missing its right eyeball. And a pink bow tie hung loosely from its broken neck.**

 **"** **That's kinda hot," Jared said to himself.**

 **Suddenly, the ringing from last night sounded again. The alarm was going off.**

 **He picked up his flashlight and shone it down the dark hallway. There stood the outline of an anthropomorphic fox girl. She wore just as much as the other girls, though it was clear she was wearing a bikini. Her swimsuit was white with aquamarine polka dots, dusty and faded in some places. The rest of her didn't look too terrible, Jared thought. She was missing an ear, and her legs had mostly disappeared, leaving bare endoskeleton legs. She had sharp teeth, like Toy Chickie, except hers looked less sharp. She had a long, sharp hook on her right wrist, replacing an actual hand. Her snout was short but cute, with freckles and a round, black nose on the front end. She had a long, red tail that was tucked between her legs. Her eyes were white and glossy, hard to make out any particular color her eyes might have been.**

 **"** **Hello?" Jared asked. He turned off his flashlight, but turned it back on momentarily to try to get a reaction out of the fox girl. She instinctively covered her eyes.**

 **"** **Oops! Sorry," Jared apologized, turning off his flashlight.**

 **He waited for a reaction from the fox, and was met with one minutes later. Unfortunately, it was her launching out from the darkness, her arms outstretched and her jaw widening. Jared screamed, and covered his head.**

 **The fox girl slammed into him, knocking him out of his chair and leaving him tumbling to the ground along with her. He cried out in both shock and pain.**

 **"** **OW!" he yelled, "What was THAT for!?"**

 **"** **Hi!" the fox girl said happily, "Who are you?"**

 **Jared rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain as he lifted himself off of the tiled floor. "Jared," he said, "the new night guard."**

 **"** **Hiya!" the fox girl said, her tail wagging violently behind her.**

 **"** **You must be Foxica," the redhead guessed, "Am I right?" "Uh-huh!" the fox girl verified, "I'm Foxica the Pirate girl!"**

 **She watched him intently, her tail wagging furiously behind her. Her eyes were especially focused on the lump now forming in his pants.**

 **Jared held out his hand, hoping to shake hers, but instead was met with her face being pressed into it. Surprised, the only thing Jared could think to do was stroke her dusty red cheek. Foxica's tongue spilled out of the end of her snout, making a small purring noise as her fur was delicately stroked.**

 **Jared smiled as he gently stroked the fox girl's cheek. Her ears drooped behind her, her face still expressing gratitude and satisfaction. She loved it when people petted her.**

 **"** **Mm," she said, her hand reaching up to hold his, "So nice."**

 **She broke free of his hand, getting her back under his hand so he could stroke that as well. In a complete turn of events, Jared got a cat rather than a girl to fuck. More relieved than confused, though, he continued petting her. She purred quietly, letting Jared know which spots were her favorite.**

 **Jared rubbed his hand over her body while she purred in a slow rhythm. She crawled onto the redhead, making sure his delicate hands stroked everything that felt good. Her ears twitched in happiness, and her tongue still hung out of her closed mouth.**

 **She curled into a soft, heavy ball on his lap. She nearly pinned him to the ground, not that it mattered much if he could get up or not.**

 **Jared persisted in petting her matted, dusty coat. It was still somewhat soft, despite being one of the "older models" as the phone girl had said. And it was cute the way her tail wagged when he scratched her.**

 **Then his eyes met her round, furry ass. Her behind looked so plump, so perfect… Jared HAD to know what it felt like. He reached his hand down to touch it. Foxica only viewed it as him trying to pet her. But what she got instead were his hands grabbing a handful of her cheeks, squishing them. She lifted her head, ears perked up and eyes wide.**

 **Jared noticed, and watched as she grew a smile across her face. She put her head on his chest, hoping he would do more. His hands firmly grabbed her ass again. Foxica bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Jared's waist. Jared decided to escalate his activities, and reached out his left hand for Foxica's bikini bottom. He pulled it up, and his right hand snuck in underneath it. There, his fingers met her slit, and she began holding onto Jared tightly. She purred loudly as he carefully rubbed her warm, sensitive folds. She rubbed her head on his body in pleasure. Her endoskeleton ear scraped against his work shirt as she did. Jared winced, but nevertheless continued to rub Foxica's wet pussy.**

 **Foxica reached for her bikini top and stripped it off, her round, bouncy breasts falling out of them. Her ears drooped behind her head as she felt Jared hit another one of her favorite spots to be rubbed. She reached for the ties holding her bikini bottom together, and messily undid each one. Now Jared was rubbing the fox girl's slit, looking at her nude form. Her breasts were soft and furry, much like her ass, and Jared reached with one hand to touch them. While his right hand was fingering Foxica's pussy, his left was squeezing her breast. She purred loudly, a small moan escaping her mouth every so often. Jared felt her body vibrate, an effect of how hard she was purring. Her purrs were intermittent, a result of her moans and the effect Jared's fingers had on her cunt.**

 **Jared jumped as he heard a strange grinding noise, but Foxica's loud moan drowned it out. Foxica was cumming.**

 **Water poured out of the fox's pussy, and Jared slipped his fingers out. He grinned, looking the anthropomorphic feline in the eyes. "That feels good?" he asked. Foxica nodded.**

 **Jared moved her aside for a moment while he unbuckled his belt. He slid off his pants, his whopper now standing obviously from his boxers. Foxica's glossy eyes opened wide, and she crawled over him. She wasn't very heavy, but that wasn't too big of a surprise considering they all resembled supermodels. She put her hips down gently onto his length, her folds swallowing it until it was no longer visible. Her tongue spilled out of her mouth, droplets of saliva clearly rolling off. She moved her wet, warm lips up and down over his thick, long cock, keeping a steady motion. Her dusty, red breasts bounced with every downward push, almost jiggling to a rhythm. Her rather sharp teeth were biting down on her bottom lip, restraining her from crying out in pleasure.**

 **Jared closed his eyes for a brief second before he heard a loud, garbled noise echoing from somewhere outside the room. While Foxica continued trying to pleasure herself on Jared's manhood, he was looking around to find the source of the garbled audio. His eyes darted from the hallway to the vents with no clear way of knowing where it was coming from.**

 **Suddenly, a white hand shot out of the right vent, clawing at the ground for a steady grip on which to pull itself out. Foxica stopped her activity for a moment to look behind her and view the white hand slapping at the ground. It grabbed onto a loose tile, and the mangled robot slithered its way out of the massive metal vent. The fox head emerged, blinking its one eye, before the rest of the broken body sprang out. Metal parts clanked against the floor and walls as the robot sped into the room, even crawling up the wall like a spider and hanging from the light fixture. Foxica and Jared stared at the robot whose one eye rotated in place, fixing it on the two characters.**

 **"** **H-hello?" came a timid voice, "I-I'm s-sorry t-to int-terrupt, b-but...I h-heard m-moaning, and…" The white-headed broken mess looked away. Was she shy or something?**

 **"** **I'm s-sorry," she said again, "I-I'll j-just g-go."**

 **"** **Hold on!" Jared called, holding out his arm, "Who are you?"**

 **The timid thing looked back at them. "M-my name i-is T-Toy F-F-Foxica," she said shyly, "B-but the e-employ-ees j-just c-call me M-Mangled…"**

 **"** **That's pretty rude of them," Jared said, putting his hand down, "Why would they call you that!?" Mangled shut her eyes. "I-I-I look b-broken," she said, "S-so th-they call m-me M-M-Mangled bec-cause...th-that's wh-what I am…" She opened her eyes again. Small tears formed around the corners of her eyes.**

 **Jared smiled to eliminate any looks of hostility. "I think you look beautiful," he said, "Even if you're broken, you're still adorable."**

 **Mangled eyed him nervously. "Y-you r-really th-think so?" she asked.**

 **"** **Absolutely," Jared said, "I mean, look at Foxica here! She barely has any legs, and she's still riding me!" Foxica grinned and wagged her tail.**

 **Mangled's hand fell from the fixture, still attached to her endoskeleton form. "B-but I d-don't e-even h-h-have a b-body," she said, "H-how c-could you p-p-possib-bly l-like a g-girl w-without a bod-dy?"**

 **"** **Simple," Jared said, "Like this!"**

 **The broken fox seemed to be growing a smile on her face. "Y-y-you r-really l-like m-me?" she asked, her hand to her face.**

 **"** **Why not?" Jared asked, "You're just like all the other girls to me. You just have...eccentricities!"**

 **Mangled smiled. Her eye rolled in place.**

 **"** **W-well…" she said, slowly crawling down from the light fixture, "I-if y-you r-really l-l-like me, th-then…"**

 **She crawled her busted body over to where Jared lay on the floor, and slid her pelvic piece over his body. "C-can y-you f-f-fuck me l-like the o-other g-girls?"**

 **Jared grinned. "Happy to oblige!" he agreed, and grabbed ahold of her smooth, metal pelvis. Right in between her two front legs, there was a large, pink slit that honestly looked like someone took a massive peach and sliced it in half. "Um…" he whispered, "That's your pussy, right?" Mangled looked down at where Jared was looking. "O-oh, y-yes!" she confirmed, "Th-that's wh-what o-our end-doskeleton p-pussies l-l-look l-like!"**

 **"** **Okay," Jared said, not giving it much more thought, "Get it over here, then!" He dragged her metal hips over his chest and put her endoskeleton slit just above his mouth. He forced her down, and felt his tongue slide right into her soft, warm insides. Mangled gasped, intermittent shrieks from her voice box sounding. She really was broken…**

 **Mangled's second head bent behind her and stared Foxica straight in the eyes. Shocked, Foxica's ears perked up and her tail flopped over her lower intimates. The head stared at her for a few seconds before it lowered and rubbed against Foxica's soft, fluffy chest. She calmed down, purring for a moment. She resumed her lewd activity with Jared, lifting up her hips and pushing them back down onto Jared's thick length. The head blinked its one eye and leaned forward to playfully bite Foxica's nipple. She winced, but didn't fight back. Instead, the fox girl continued fucking Jared, waiting to see if the head would do more.**

 **Meanwhile, Mangled was getting a kick out of Jared's mouth. She didn't expect him to be so good at this, but to be honest, neither did he. He could say for certain that he was enjoying himself. Mangled occasionally bucked her hips a little, panting in short breaks. Jared's tongue thoroughly explored her body, giving her massive waves of pleasure that surged through whatever was left of her. She grabbed onto the top of his head, pushing it further into her slit, causing Jared to hit her favorite spot. She nearly screamed in pleasure, but thankfully only a small garble emanated from her toothy jaws.**

 **Foxica let the endoskeleton head lean forward again and bite her nipple, this time a little harder. Foxica bit her lip and purred loudly. She pounded her hips against Jared's, eventually leading to a screaming orgasm.**

 **Jared looked behind Mangled's broken body to find Foxica sighing in delight and pulling her hips off of Jared's crotch. She purred loudly, rubbing her head against the metal one hanging off of Mangled's torso. She crawled off of him, and curled into a furry ball next to him. She had had her share of fun today, Jared supposed.**

 **Jared looked back up at Mangled, who had her tongue out as her skeletal ribcage heaved with dying breaths. She looked like she was half ready to cum, and half close to death. It turned out to be the first one, as a low shriek burst out of her pink snout, lingering in the air as water poured out of her pussy onto Jared's mouth. The redhead grinned in satisfaction as he slurped up her artificial juices. Mangled heaved another long sigh, and rubbed a metal hand through his scruffy hair. "S-so," she said, "Y-y-you're a s-s-swallower, huh?" Jared wiped the excess droplets off of his mouth and smiled up at her. "Damn right," he admitted.**

 **Mangled raised an eyebrow and slithered off of his chest down to the area between his legs. "W-well, t-t-two c-can p-p-play at th-THAT g-game," she said, reaching out her furry hand to grab onto Jared's length. She began a slow but steady up and down motion with her hand, occasionally rubbing her thumb against the tip to excite him. Jared moaned in satisfaction as Mangled kept her pace. The broken fox masturbated him for quite some time before her other head decided to have some fun. It bent down over her torso and enveloped its mouth on Jared's cock. Unbelievably, it was very gentle and soft. The metal head bobbed up and down to a rhythm, stopping only when Mangled pushed it aside to have her turn. She continued the rhythm, putting her mouth on his penis, moving her tongue around and trying to find what excited him the most. Jared sighed again, and rubbed his hand through her gritty white fur. She smiled as she continued sucking on Jared's dick.**

 **Jared finally reached his peak when Mangled picked up her pace a little and rubbed her tongue against the side. Jared sighed loudly as he orgasmed over Mangled's face. She opened her mouth, hoping to catch a drop or two. She licked her lips and swallowed what she caught. "S-s-see?" she gurgled, "I-I t-t-TOLD you!"**

 **Jared smiled. "You sure did," he said, rubbing his hand through her fur once again. The broken mess croaked, a satisfied grin appearing across her rosy cheeks. She cuddled up next to Jared and Foxica on the floor. Foxica leaned her head into his and gave him a lick on the cheek. Mangled simply kissed him. Jared chuckled, and put his arms around the girls. He breathed softly as the two fox girls snuggled up with his bottomless form. Mangled's parts clanked together as she tried to cuddle with the redhead, but Jared had pretty much tuned that out by now. She was just like all the other girls to him.**

 **"** **Aah," Foxica sighed, "That was nice."**

 **"** **We can do that again if you want," Jared said, rubbing his hand playfully through her thick, matted hair. She smiled, shutting her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to lick his cheek. "Okay!" she said excitedly, "Mangled! You wanna join?"**

 **Mangled looked up at Foxica. Then Jared.**

 **"** **O-o-okay!" she said, "L-let's d-d-do it!"**

 **The three of them had a lot of fun for the rest of the night until Jared's shift was about to end. Foxica and Jared had to get dressed again whereas Mangled could stay like she was.**

 **"** **That was awesome!" Foxica said, jumping onto Jared and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, "Let's do it again sometime!" Jared chuckled and hugged the fox back. "That was pretty good," he agreed, "I'd do it again!"**

 **Behind Foxica's barely dressed body, Mangled stood on her three legs, twiddling her fingers. "You too, Mangled," Jared said, beckoning her, "You wanna come back sometime?"**

 **Mangled smiled. She squeaked. "R-r-really? I-I-I'd love t-to come b-back!" She slithered her way to his swivel seat and put her face beside his. "Th-that w-was the b-best n-night of my l-l-life!"**

 **Jared closed his eyes and stroked her hair. She and Foxica let go, and they walked out through the dark hallway. "Thank you!" he heard Foxica yell. "Th-th-thanks!" called Mangled.**

 **Jared exhaled, and picked up his tablet again. Through it, he watched Foxica and Mangled walk their way to their places. He closely monitored them until they were safely tucked inside their proper areas.**

 **The redhead rubbed his goatee, and decided to flip through the other cameras to take a peek at all the other girls in the building. He first explored the display stage with Toy Chickie and her new comrades. Then he observed the parts and service room where Foxica stood amongst a pile of old robots. Some were in terrible shape, missing limbs, torn apart, watered down...one was even missing her FACE! But, other than that, they were still pretty.**

 **And his last trip was to the machinery area, where he discovered a little girl in a propeller beanie and a blue-and-red striped outfit. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl, and he got up to go shoo her out of the building. What could a little girl possibly be doing at a sex robot factory this early in the morning, if at all to begin with!?**

 **As the redhead got to that section of the building, he saw the little girl standing up against the wall, a smile plastered across her face. "Hey!" Jared yelled, "What the bloody hell are you DOING here!? GET OUT!"**

 **The little girl looked up at him with that same smile. "I'm standing," she said innocently, "What of it?"**

 **"** **You do NOT talk to a security guard like that!" Jared shouted, "Where are your parents!? Don't they know you're gone or something!?"**

 **The little girl still kept her smile. "Don't you know I'm one of those girls?" she asked.**

 **Jared's pupils shrank. "You're what?"**

 **"** **That's right!" the girl said, "I'm a robot! A cute, little robot with big tits and an urge to fuck a dude! Just like all the others!" She winked.**

 **Jared looked down at her shirt. It wasn't that big, actually…**

 **"** **You don't have big breasts," Jared said, one eyebrow raised.**

 **The little girl looked down at her flat chest. "Oh, shit!" she cried, "Not again!" She stuck her thumb in her mouth and blew. Her chest suddenly inflated until her shirt looked like it would burst open. "Aah...much better!" she said, "That happens sometimes. The staff mistake me for a little girl all the time!"**

 **"** **Right…" Jared said, pretending not to find that completely weird, "So...who are you? Like, what's your name? Y'know, if you HAVE one."**

 **"** **I'm BJ!" the girl said, arms pushing towards her breasts, "At least, that's what the employees call me!"**

 **Jared blinked. "Your name is Blow Job," he said flatly.**

 **"** **Yes!" BJ said, "But please, call me BJ!"**

 **"** **Okay…'BJ'," Jared tried. It was just such a weird name, he didn't know if he would get used to it.**

 **"** **Good!" she said, "Now leave me alone. It's just about opening time and you don't want your boss knowing you're interested in our…'parts'..."**

 **Jared crossed his arms. "Sure," he said, "I guess I'll go now."**

 **"** **Oh!" BJ said, "Before you go…"**

 **BJ threw her hands forward and grabbed his belt buckle, undoing the loop. Jared's belt swiftly unbuckled, and his pants fell around his ankles. He gasped in shock, and quickly bent down to pull his pants up. BJ obnoxiously laughed.**

 **"** **Sorry!" she laughed, "Guess I couldn't help myself!"**

 **"** **You're damn lucky I can't hurt you," Jared said through gritted teeth as he buckled his belt.**

 **BJ just smugly grinned and continued her post against the wall. She stayed silent and kept an unchanging expression as she stared at nothing in particular.**

 **She had "died".**

 **Jared shrugged it off, and checked his watch. 6:01.**

 **"** **Shift's over!" he told himself. He put his hands in his pockets and walked to the exit.**

 **As he arrived, he met up with Willow, who had just walked in. "Oh, hey!" she said, "How'd it go last night?"**

 **Jared rubbed his neck. "Um...Foxica showed up in the hallway…"**

 **"** **That'll happen," Willow said, "Did she cause you any trouble?" Jared tugged on his collar nervously. "Uh, no," he lied, "I just flashed my light at her a couple times and she went away."**

 **"** **Good!" Willow said, smiling, "Oh, by the way! I don't think Friday ever mentioned in her phone calls about this little girl robot we have in our machinery area. If you've seen her, she's not actually a little girl."**

 **"** **I noticed," Jared said, sighing. He was still a bit irritated about her pantsing him.**

 **"** **Oh! So you've seen her!" Willow said, "Great! Okay! So I don't need to tell her about what she does?" Jared blinked. "What does she do?" "She grabs your flashlight while you're not watching and steals your batteries," Willow informed him, "Friday doesn't know what she does with them, but she knows that the girl is quite the prankster."**

 **"** **You can say THAT again," Jared said. In real life, he just nodded.**

 **"** **Anyway!" Willow said, "I have something for you!" She pulled a slip of paper out of her breast pocket and gave it to Jared. It had her phone number on it!**

 **"** **I remembered that you asked me for my phone number," she said, twirling a lock of purple hair around her index finger, "So I wrote it down for you!"**

 **Jared smiled. "Thanks!" he said, "I'll...make sure to call you later! Thanks, Willow!"**

 **Willow's cheeks shone. "You're welcome! Anything else you wanna know before you leave?"**

 **Jared scratched his chin. "You free on Saturday?"**

 **Willow blushed. "I'm actually busy with something that day," she said, "But Friday night works!"**

 **"** **Sounds good!" Jared said, "We'll find something to do then!"**

 **"** **Actually," Willow said, "I'm hosting a birthday party for my son here. We're planning on clearing the place out for the afternoon! Y'know, making sure none of my children see anything...** ** _explicit_** **…"**

 **"** **Ah!" Jared said, "Okay! I'll meet you then!"**

 **"** **Bye, Jared!" Willow called as he exited, "Take care!"**

 **That afternoon, Jared had a weird dream. He was inside of a FazBender costume, a purple one, looking around at a bar he'd never seen before. To his left was an older-looking model of Toy Chickie, and to his right was a blue rabbit he didn't know the name of. Both were staring at him, eyeless, as distorted robotic laughter echoed throughout the empty establishment. Jared wasn't scared, but he was definitely more confused than anything. Suddenly, a long wave of static brushed through the scene, and all he heard were the words "It's me."**

 **He woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed deeply, remembering that weird dream.**

 **What did it mean?**

 **And so ends chapter two of Extra Sexurity, Volume Two! If you have anything to say to me, feel free to message me at any time! It's very likely I'll respond to your message, so don't be afraid to tell me anything! As always, I'm still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Thanks for reading! Chapter three is coming next Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ripped Panties

Jared walked into the building, a swagger in his step. He knew exactly what to do, where to go, and everything seemed to be working out perfectly. He was still alive, his dignity was...MOSTLY intact. He had his cap on straight, his suit neatly fitted, and he was ready to start another night of fun.

The only question was, with who?

As he sat down comfortably at his desk, he donned the sweet-scented mask again, breathing in its delicious aroma and sighing deeply. He smiled, and picked up his tablet for work. He wound the music box for The Maryonette, and checked a couple areas to make sure the girls were in their places. The phone rang, giving Jared alert that someone was trying to watch out for him. He picked up the receiver and left it under the table to hear his message.

"Hello? Hello? Hey, day three! I knew my messages would help! Did Foxica try to kill you last night? Uh, probably not, I-I was just curious...like I said, she was always my favorite. You know, it turns out we tried to remake her recently. The employees thought Foxica was too scary, so they decided to rebuild her to make her cuter. But robots these days just can't be held together. She fell apart after literally every test run. So I guess she's left in some sort of machinery closet now...I think the employees just refer to her as "that Mangled thing". Uh…

"Oh, hey! Before I stop, I just wanted to let you know that whatever rumors people are spreading about our enterprises are just stories people make up. They seldom mean anything, and we're hoping it's just another one of those tales that come and go. It's all just speculation and assholes trying to profit off of it. Willow has been watching the building from morning till night and she's reported nothing out of the ordinary. So I hope that eases your mind a little…

"Okay, well, I'm going to take off! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

And with a click, the message finished.

Jared smacked his lips. "Okay," he said, "So what were those rumors she was talking about?"

He sat back in his seat and kicked his feet up on the desk. "I guess I'll ask Willow in the morning."

He began a train of thought that lasted for quite a while before he heard an obnoxious giggle. The redhead sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who that laugh belonged to. That cocky little brunette who had pantsed him the previous day. He really wasn't in the mood to endure whatever tricks she had up her sleeves.

A quiet thumping echoed through the left vent, but he didn't hear the alarm going off. Usually there was an alarm telling him an animatronic was lurking somewhere, but not this time for some reason. He picked up his tablet, plugged in his flashlight and took a peek in the left vent. There, he got an eyeful of BJ's ass, covered only by tight pants and a thong, which was slightly visible through the tight fabric. She looked behind her and giggled her obnoxious laugh, and continued traversing through the ventilation. Jared sighed again, and switched off his tablet. He threw off the Freddie mask, knowing well it wouldn't help him in this situation.

The thumping got a bit louder, and suddenly BJ popped her tiny head out of the vent. "Hiya!" she said excitedly. Jared grunted in response. "Come on," said the little brunette impatiently, "I know you want to do it."

"Look," Jared said, uncharacteristically aggressive, "I don't. I don't LIKE YOU. I know you're mischievous, and I don't want to be a part of your antics, okay? Now get out of here!"

BJ put a finger to her lips and giggled. "You suuuuuure about that?" she asked, dragging out her "sure". "Positive!" was Jared's annoyed response.

BJ sighed exasperatedly and flung her hands to her sides. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "I guess I'll just watch you work." She walked over to where Jared was sitting and sat on his lap, grabbing his tablet. "Hey!" Jared cried, "That's MY tablet, you dick!"

"Watch your fucking language," BJ said, taking off her propellor beanie and putting Jared's cap atop her head. "Gimme that!" Jared yelled, "Get off of me! I have a JOB to do!"

"Hush," BJ said, "I'm doing something."

"You're being an asshole is what you're doing!" Jared shouted indignantly, "Give me back my tablet!"

"Hmm," BJ said, pretending to think it over, "I don't think so!" She gave Jared a smug little grin and went about her business. Jared angrily sighed, and dangled his arms off the sides of his swivel seat. BJ still kept a satisfied grin, flipping randomly through his tablet. Occasionally she would wiggle her hips or flip her hair just to annoy Jared.

BJ looked behind her. "You're sure you don't wanna have sex with me?" she asked. "Never been more sure of anything in my life," Jared responded. BJ shrugged, and kept looking at his tablet. She wiggled her hips a little more, rubbing her pussy against the lump in Jared's pants. She bit her lip, trying not to make her movements apparent. She looked over at the flashlight Jared had laying on his desk, and her eyes widened with excitement. She licked her lips, and reached over to grab it. She screwed open the device and pulled out the batteries, giving Jared a sense of alarm. "Hey, wait a minute!" he said, "Wh-what are you doing with those!?" BJ looked behind her, and he saw she was biting her bottom lip. "I'm going to put these in unsunny places," she said. She picked up her legs for a moment and slipped off her pants and panties. Jared's eyes opened wide, and he held her wrists in place. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" he said, "You are NOT putting those in your pussy." "Okay!" BJ said, shrugging, "I'll just shove them in my ass."

"NO!" Jared yelled, "You're not putting those batteries in your vagina OR your anus! Gimme those!" BJ groaned, and reluctantly gave him the batteries. "I'm keeping my pants off," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever," Jared said, stuffing the batteries back in his flashlight, "Just don't pull anything like that again."

BJ sniffed. "Party pooper," she muttered under her breath.

Jared suddenly heard an alarm ring out. Eyes wide, he flashed his light down the long corridor, revealing the glossy brown bear he had seen on the display stage previously before. She covered her bright blue eyes, shielding them from the light. Jared peeked around BJ to see who was down the hallway. BJ leaned with him. Annoyed, Jared tried to look around her, but she leaned wherever he tried to look.

"Dear me, Blow Job," came an oddly feminine, british voice from down the hall, "Is that you in the night guard's chair?"

"That's me!" BJ said, flipping her hair in Jared's face again.

"Oh!" called the bear, "I'm terribly sorry, I thought the night guard was here. Tallyho!"

"NO! WAIT!" cried Jared from behind BJ, "I'M HERE! IT'S ME!"

The bear turned around and walked closer to the office. "My! Your voice sure has changed, Blow Job!" she said.

"No, you idiot!" Jared yelled, "Behind her! It's me, the night guard!"

The bear rubbed her face. "Blow Job, is the night guard behind you?"

"No," BJ lied.

The bear sighed. "I'm so terribly sorry, my boy," she said, walking into the office and standing beside BJ to face him, "She's inherently mischievous. She goes to great lengths just to annoy people!"

"Yeah," Jared said, "I think I knew that." BJ beamed.

"Come on," the bear said, "Get off." BJ hesitated, then got off. "Fine," she said.

"A thousand apologies, um…"

"Jared."

"Jared!" the bear finished, "A pleasure to meet you up close!"

Jared gazed at the large bear in front of him. She was almost round, her stomach obviously protruding from her body. Her light blue bra and panties were tightly held against her wide form, looking ready to snap at the slightest inhale. But she was beautiful nonetheless; Jared didn't really care about the shape of a woman.

"Uh, yeah!" Jared said, reaching out his hand, "You too!"

The bear shook his hand, and pressed her right paw against her chest. "I'm Toy Freddie!" she said, "Nice to meet you, kind chap!"

"Yeah," Jared said, "Say, you have a cute belly!"

Toy Freddie hid her face a little. "Oh," she said quietly, "You...you really like it?"

"Hey!" Jared said, "A bigger belly just means more of you to love!"

Toy Freddie smiled. "Oh, a gentleman! I do appreciate your kindness! I just wish I could get rid of all this extra body…"

"I'll see if I can talk to the engineers," Jared said. "Really?" Toy Freddie asked excitedly, "Oh, thank you! I've been wanting to be like the other girls for so long!"

"What is it with these girls wanting to be like everyone else?" Jared asked himself.

"No problem!" he said, "Um...do you...I dunno…"

"Do I what?" Toy Freddie asked.

"I apologize," Jared said, "Do you like having sex like the other girls?"

Toy Freddie smiled. "I do," she said, "I just don't have it very often...I'm afraid I'll hurt my partner…"

"Nonsense!" Jared said, "I haven't been killed yet, and already four girls have screwed me!"

Toy Freddie put her hand to her mouth. "W-would you…?"

BJ snickered behind them. "Would you fuck me in my tight pussy?"

Toy Freddie stared angrily behind her. "Be quiet, you ruffian!"

BJ shrugged, giggling obnoxiously.

Jared sighed. "I suppose," Jared agreed, "Let me get undressed…"

BJ suddenly snuck up behind him and undid his belt, letting his pants fall to his ankles. "Hey!" he cried angrily. BJ laughed, slapping her knee. "Never gets old," she chuckled.

Jared resumed undressing, taking everything off. Toy Freddie removed her underwear, revealing a pair of round, bouncing breasts and a puffy but cute pussy. She sighed in slight discomfort, never having made love to someone without instruction to do so before.

"Nervous?" Jared asked, walking up to the bear. She was just about his height, maybe a bit taller. She twiddled her fingers nervously. "A smidge," she said quietly. "It's okay," Jared said, getting down, "I'll be gentle if you want me to."

At that, he stuck his hand out and rubbed her sensitive folds rhythmically. Toy Freddie gasped in pleasure, feeling his fingers rub her clit and slide over her favorite spots. She moaned rather loudly compared to the other girls. Maybe it was because she wasn't holding back like the others…

Jared continued his pace, and Toy Freddie moaned in undeniable satisfaction. Eventually, Jared slowly put his fingers into her pussy, and she shut her eyes and cried out. She felt his index and middle fingers wiggle rhythmically in her, making shots of pleasure surge through her body. She breathed in deeply and heaved shivering breaths as she felt her insides being toyed with.

Suddenly, she felt a tickle on her back, and then a pair of arms shot out from under her arms and grabbed her breasts. The hands squeezed them tight, and Toy Freddie shrieked in pleasure. Jared looked up, wide-eyed, to see what was causing her to do that. It was, of course, BJ behind her. She had taken off her shirt and was now pressed against Toy Freddie's round backside, reaching in front of her to squeeze her breasts. "Nice tits," BJ commented, "For a fat girl." "She's not fat," said Jared, still fingering Toy Freddie, "She's just chubby."

"Whatever," BJ said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "If you're gonna keep fingering that whale, I'M gonna be over here masturbating."

"You do that," Jared said, preoccupied with Toy Freddie.

The heavy bear moaned one more time, leading to a pleasured cry. Water dripped quickly out of her artificial vagina, and Jared stuck his mouth on it to drink it up.

"Interesting!" BJ said, "Never heard of a male swallower!"

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Toy Freddie yelled, "Now...where were we?"

"You were probably gonna let him stick his dick inside of you," BJ replied.

"I SAID BE QUIET, YOU BITCH!" Toy Freddie screamed.

"Bitch!?" BJ yelled, "Now, listen here, sister! I may be a whore or a slut, but I am NOT a bitch!"

"You haven't proven yourself otherwise," Jared said, "Sorry for butting in."

"Quite alright," Toy Freddie said, "But he's right. You are nothing more than a bitch who covers her own inner problems by being a bloody arsehole. So there!"

BJ scoffed. "Oh, you think I'm a bitch, huh? I bet I can prove you wrong!"

"I sincerely doubt it," Toy Freddie said, "Just what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna…" BJ said, looking for words, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna try to fuck both of you at the same time!"

Jared snorted. "Good luck with that," he said.

"Just get on the floor, you dick," BJ said, "I'm gonna prove that beach ball wrong!"

"Why you little thug!" Toy Freddie cried, sitting on the tiled floor, "You'd better take that back before I make you!"

BJ scoffed. "Or what, you're gonna sit on me?"

Toy Freddie grew an evil smile. "Oh, yes…" she said, "That's EXACTLY what I'll do…"

BJ's eyes widened as Toy Freddie violently laid BJ down on the floor and sat on her face. Jared's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched the little brat struggle underneath the weight of the bear. Toy Freddie laughed, enjoying every minute of the twerp's misery. Before long, Jared started to laugh, too.

Then, without any warning, Toy Freddie's expression of sadistic happiness switched to a look of arousal and excitement. She sighed emotionally, leaning back a little and spreading her chubby legs. Jared got an eyeful of BJ grabbing onto Toy Freddie's thighs and licking furiously at her insides. Jared felt his erection grow larger as he watched, listening to Toy Freddie's aroused moans and BJ's slurping. The redhead smiled wide and kneeled down. He stared straight at BJ's pussy, and put his hands on her knees. He pushed them apart, and stuck his penis inside of her lips. He got a big shock when his dick only squeezed halfway into her tight folds. The head of his erection hammered against her soft G-spot, and he listened to the little punk shriek in pleasure underneath of Toy Freddie's bottom. He grabbed onto her hips, trying to grind more of him into her puny cunt. He heard struggled cries and a couple screams, and before long, she had orgasmed all over his crotch. But the redhead wasn't finished; he waited for Toy Freddie to orgasm, then took ahold of her thighs and stuffed his length between them. Toy Freddie gasped in pleasure, and allowed Jared to fuck her until he himself orgasmed. The three of them decided to stop for a moment and gather themselves.

"S-s-see?" BJ said, shaking, "I-I TOLD you I could fuck you both at once!"

Jared smiled and ran his hand through her long, brown hair. "You sure did," he said, "But please don't cause any more mischief. Nobody likes it."

BJ sighed. "I just didn't wanna prove Freddie right...she ALWAYS tells me that I'm a bitch or a prankster, but it's because I just don't wanna come to terms with the fact I'm just a bitch by nature. I don't WANNA be a bitch - I'm just programmed to do that!"

Jared held her nude body close to him. She felt his warmth as she cuddled close. "I understand," Jared softly told her as he stroked her hair.

The little girl sniffed. "T.F...do you forgive me?"

"Of course, darling!" she said, "What changed your mind?"

"Well…" said BJ, "I-I guess...I guess it was because both of you told me at once I was a bitch. I mean, EVERYONE'S told me, but...I guess it took more than just one person at a time to tell me. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," Jared said, "Just don't pants me anymore."

BJ sniffed again. "I can't make any promises."

He sighed. "Good enough," he said. "Take what you can get," Toy Freddie added.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Now! I have another three hours left...who wants to fuck some more?"

Three hours later, the three got dressed and prepared to head back to their places, as always. Although this time, something was different.

"Oh, dear!" Toy Freddie gasped, "M-my panties! They RIPPED!" She held up a piece of blue fabric that had torn straight down the middle. "Oh, dear! I can't go out like THIS!"

"Hold on!" BJ said, "I think I know a place where I can get a replacement pair!" She sped down the hallway to get to the other room.

"Oh, thank you, Blow Job!" she sighed with relief, "I do hope-"

Suddenly, her bra clasp failed, and she stood naked in the room with a broken bra and a ripped pair of panties.

"AH!" she cried, "No! My clothes! I-I can't go out naked! Willow is sure to be suspicious!"

BJ came back with a white lace bra and pair of panties in her hands. "I found a new set of underwear!" she said. Toy Freddie sighed with relief and slipped the bra and panties on. Suddenly, the panties ripped, and she stood half-naked once again. "Oh!" she cried, "Not again!"

"I've got you!" BJ said, pulling her pants off, "My panties are EXTRA durable! I'm sure they'll fit you!" Toy Freddie scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, dear! You're but a little girl and I'm a heifer! How could your-"

"Just try it!" BJ insisted, wearing nothing below the waist, "What have you got to lose!?"

Toy Freddie hesitated, then slipped the hot pink panties on with ease. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed, "This is a wonderful fit!"

"Told you!" said BJ, pulling up her pants. "Wow," Jared commented, "That was really nice of you!"

BJ's cheeks shone. "Thanks," she said, "I'm gonna try to go against my programming and not be a bitch!" Jared smiled at her, and crossed his arms in pride. "Guess we've really made an impact on you, huh?" BJ grinned and shrugged.

"Goodness! Look at the time!" Toy Freddie exclaimed, "We'd better get to our places quick! Thank you for everything, Jared!" "Yeah, thanks!" BJ said, running out into the hallway. Toy Freddie followed at a slower pace. "Don't forget to tell the engineers to work on my body!" she called back. "I won't!" Jared promised, "I swear!"

As soon as the girls were on their way, he sat back comfortably in his swivel seat and took ahold of his monitor. He plugged in his flashlight, shining it in different areas of the building and monitoring certain sections.

He reached the dark Parts & Service room, and got a shock. One of the robots was wearing nothing but a badly damaged pair of panties.

"Oh, BJ," he said, realizing just where she got the spare underwear.

He checked his watch, and caught the time. Exactly one minute before 6:00 A.M.

He decided to get up and leave a tad early today. He put everything back where it belonged, and headed toward the exit.

There, he walked out the heavy metal doors of the facility. Beginning to walk back to his apartment, he listened behind him and suddenly heard a car screeching. He turned around and screamed as a purple car was headed straight for him. He tried to run, and made it a good distance before the car came to a complete stop.

The driver unbuckled her seat belt and got out. Jared's eyes opened wide.

It was Willow.

"I am SO sorry!" she cried, "I didn't expect you to be out so soon!"

"I'm only a minute early!" Jared said, out of breath, "What the fuck were you doing!?"

"I'm sorry!" Willow yelled, "I didn't see you at first, and...and…" Small tears formed at the sides of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I should have been more careful."

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"No," Willow said, her face slowly turning pink, "I...I...I killed someone that way."

Jared's mouth hung open. "You KILLED someone!?"

"BY ACCIDENT!" Willow screamed, "I didn't mean to! I just...I didn't see him, and...and now…" she fell into Jared's arms weeping.

"Hey, hey," Jared said softly, "Who's him? Who did you hit? Just a stranger, or…?"

Willow wiped her nose on her sleeve. "My husband," she sobbed. Jared blinked. "Oh, shit," he said.

"Yeah," Willow said, nodding, "He...he was w-waiting outside for me...at this place called Fred-Bare's Strip Club. And...I ran him over." She sniffed and let another tear fall. "He didn't die immediately...he died in the hospital. I've been kicking myself for that ever since."

She began to cry again, but Jared could only focus on the fact she killed someone. Not on purpose, of course. And she seemed so remorseful about it, too…

"I'm sorry I yelled," Jared said, running his hands through her purple hair, "I didn't know."

"No, I deserved it," Willow sniffed, "But...I hope you won't tell anyone about this…"

"Of course not," Jared said, "This is just between you and me."

Willow wiped her nose and eyes. "And my kids," she said. Jared stared at her. "You have more than one kid?" he asked. "Yeah," Willow said, "Two daughters. One is eighteen and the other is fifteen. Same age as my son."

"Wow," Jared said, "You're pretty busy!"

"Yeah," Willow sniffed, "Sometimes I wish he was still here so he could watch his kids grow up. Although I feel like he's still with me when I'm in the factory...I wonder what it could be…"

"I don't know," Jared said, "But everything's gonna be okay. I'm fine, you're fine, the world is still spinning on its axis...you'll be okay."

Willow sniffed. "Thank you for understanding," she said, "I'm gonna go to work. So sorry for that!"

"Already forgiven," Jared said, "I'll call you tonight! We'll talk!"

"Thanks!" Willow called as the massive metal doors closed behind her.

Jared felt himself inside of the purple suit once again. He gasped, more confused than panicked, and looked around. He was still in the same location, and the chicken and rabbit were staring him down with menacing, empty eyes. In front of him was an empty yellow Freddie FazBender costume, complete with her top hat and bow tie. The suit's mouth was wide open, and it stared at Jared without any sign of life. Then he heard the demented robotic laughter, and then simple static. The words "It's Me" rang through his mind.

Jared once again woke up, confused and panicked. He looked around, still in his apartment, sitting up in his bed. He heaved long breaths, and rubbed his forehead. What the fuck was he dreaming about?

He got out of bed and went to the phone. He picked it up, and punched in a set of numbers he'd just gotten familiar with. He listened to the ringtone before he heard a woman's voice respond.

"Hello?"

"Willow? It's me, Jared."

 **Thanks for reading! New chapter up next Saturday! Once more, I am still a virgin as of now (yes, STILL), so any details about sexual intercourse I may have gotten incorrect are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Also, feel free to message me about anything you like! It's likely I'll respond to your message within a day or two! Thanks again, and I hope to see you next week! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Decayed and Getting Laid

The redhead pushed open the tall metal doors and listened to them shut loudly behind him. He breathed in the scent of wood and hot metal that lingered in the air. He sighed, and headed towards his office. This time, he was beyond unsure what to expect anymore. So far, he'd been fucked by Toy Chickie, The Puppette, Mangled, Foxica, Toy Freddie and BJ. Who else could possibly be next? There was only a handful of girls left.

Jared got to his office and plopped lazily into his swivel chair. He picked up his tablet and began flicking through different cameras.

He thought about what he had talked about with Willow on the phone. He discussed his nightmares, and she thought they might just be hallucinations of the future. Jared simply brushed that off as speculation, but what if she was right? And even so, what were his dreams supposed to mean?

The ringing beneath his desk startled him out of his thought pattern. He reached down and hit the play message button. A timid voice began speaking.

"Hello? Um, hey! Night four! Good job! Proud of you!

"Okay, so, um, just to update you, there's some sort of investigation they're doing on the building. We may have to close for a few days...I have no idea. I've been told there's no reason for it...FazBender enterprises denies any wrongdoing. And we're already in enough trouble with people like Critics United as it is…

"Uh, anyway, I'll let you know when it's over. This probably doesn't affect you in any way, shape or form, but we'll keep you posted.

"Also, we'd appreciate it if you kept an extra distance apart from the ladies tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their systems...we're not entirely certain. But lately, these bitches have become real rebels against the staff. They interact with the men just fine, but when they encounter a woman, they just…ignore us. Uh, except that night guard girl, though. For some reason, they won't leave her alone…

"Um...anyway, I'm sure all this is just a phase and we'll move on soon. Good luck!"

A soft click, and the message had ended.

"That was short," Jared said indifferently. Frankly, these messages about investigations and rumors didn't concern him, so there was no reason for him to have to listen to them. He wound up the music box once again to make sure The Puppette stayed asleep. He had no idea why he was doing it, though. It didn't seem to serve any purpose besides letting her sleep.

He flipped through multiple cameras, each time getting good views of the girls in their regular places. He checked everywhere, including Mangled's closet and BJ's "play" area.

Then he got to the Parts and Service room. It looked...emptier than usual. He looked around, and found an older model of Freddie wandering through the hallway and an older model of Chickie preparing to crawl through the ventilation system. He wasn't quite sure what to think of them...were they friendly or hostile? All signs pointed to friendly, but their appearances unnerved him.

The older Freddie had white, glossy blue eyes and simple white underwear. One broken bra strap hung loosely over her right shoulder, and her fur had several tears spotted about her body. Her brown fur looked tainted with dust and grime from years of neglect. Her eyeshadow was nearly completely faded and her black lipstick was hardly noticeable. Her form was still round and opulent, but her unnerving appearance didn't do much to cover for it.

The older Chickie wasn't much better. Her head was quite literally split in half horizontally, making her jaw piece completely separate from the top of her head. It looked uncomfortable, to say the least. Her breasts pressed tightly against an artificial bra made from a bib that had bold, purple text that read "Let's Fuck!", similar to Toy Chickie. Unlike Toy Chickie, or any of the other girls for that matter, she wasn't wearing anything below her waist. Her pink, wet pussy and round, feathery cheeks were fully visible to anybody watching. In this case, Jared. She had faded purple eyes and a big, orange beak. Her legs were orange at the calves and feathers all the way from her knees to her head. She had small tufts of feathers poking out everywhere, from her head to the lining above her bountiful chest. She was also dusty and grimy, and her makeup was extremely deteriorated.

Jared blushed, and looked at the lump growing excessively in his pants.

"Christ," he murmured, "Even the broken ones give me boners."

He watched them wander aimlessly through the building as they tried to find the office. Chickie managed to crawl into the vent and was making good progress, but Freddie seemed reluctant towards crawling in the vent. She stopped at the square, metal pipe and immediately decided against it. She probably made some sort of noise, perhaps speech, but the cameras only recorded audio.

He jumped when he heard a loud, metallic THUMP! to his left. He looked over, and saw Chickie struggling to free herself from the clutches of the vent. Jared glanced at her wrists, and gawked when he saw her hands were nothing more than foot-long wires spilling out of empty sockets.

"Oh, crap!" he exclaimed, "You need any help?"

"No thanks, sugar," Chickie insisted, "I got it." She struggled for another five minutes before Freddie came barging in through the large opening in the hallway. "I'm here!" Freddie yelled, "Hold your applause!"

"Oh, not this again!" Chickie said, struggling to pull her wide backside out, "Freddie, get off yer high horse and get me the FUCK OUT!"

"Eww!" Freddie cried, scrunching up her nose, "No way! I'm not getting my fur dusty for YOU!"

"Your fur's already dusty," Jared pointed out flatly.

"I KNOW!" Freddie said, "I just don't wanna get it dirty 'cause of HER."

Jared sighed exasperatedly. "I don't get paid enough for this," he said, "Chickie! Gimme your ha-er, wrists!"

Chickie held out her wrists, and Jared tightly gripped them. He strained as he tried desperately to slide Chickie out of the vent.

"Okay, I WAS gonna fuck that redhead guy," Freddie said, "But now that he's FILTHY, I'd rather not."

"Fuck you too," Jared said, still gripping Chickie's broken wrists. He strained one more time, and finally the wide-hipped chicken slid effortlessly out of the vent exit.

"Thanks, honey!" She said with a southern accent, "Name's Chickie!" "I gathered," Jared said, "I'm Jared. And this... _ahem!_...LOVELY LADY must be Freddie!"

Freddie crossed her arms and looked away.

"Don't you worry about her, she's a self-absorbed asshole," Chickie said. "Tell me something I don't know," Jared said, "Why? Is she programmed to be like that?"

Chickie blinked. "How'd yew know?"

"Lucky guess," Jared said, "Why are both of you here? No, wait, lemme guess. To have sex?"

"Have you done this before?" Chickie asked. Her jaw moved uncannily as she talked, a result of her head being broken. "I've been around the block a few times," Jared said, shrugging, "So, do you wanna start?"

"I can't believe this!" Freddie yelled, "You filthy animal! Are you just gonna fuck a girl that looks like she was shat out of a pig's ass?"

Jared leaned in next to Chickie's ear. "Just ignore her," he whispered, "Pretend she's not here."

"Okay, let's do it!" Chickie said, her head bobbing up and down, "Um...would you...take it off for me?" She lifted up her handless arms, wires dangling.

"Sure thing!" Jared agreed, and untied her "bib". He pulled it away, and her gritty yellow breasts bounced free of the worn-out garment. He began stripping himself, and out of the corner of his eye, glanced at Freddie as she watched him strip himself of his pants.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he said to himself. He was trying hard not to notice her.

The naked redhead kneeled on the ground, and motioned for Chickie to spread her legs. He crawled on top of her, and her eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed ahold of her soft, jiggly breasts, and listened to her quietly moan in response. He rubbed his hands around, getting a feel for the squishy material. Chickie's head was tightly pressed together, probably simulating biting her lip like the other girls. Jared felt her breasts for quite a while before he heard Freddie sigh aggravatedly. "Oh my GAWD!" she cried, "Can't you go any fucking faster!? Do something other than rub her tits! I'm horny here!"

Jared stared Chickie in the eyes. "Press your tits together," he instructed. She complied, her wrists pushing her feathery breasts together and encasing Jared's cock in a lock of boob. He began sliding his hips back and forth, letting Chickie's breasts rub against his length, pleasuring him. He kept a steady pace, which Chickie didn't mind but preferred a faster pace. His breathing picked up speed as he came close to orgasm, and came over Chickie's feathery chest. She smiled, or at least attempted to, and let her breasts fall. Jared grinned, and kept her legs apart. "Now we're gonna get to the real stuff!" he told her. He grabbed his manhood, and rubbed it for a moment to keep his erection stiff. Then he slowly rubbed her clit with the tip, causing her to moan in anticipation and pleasure.

"Please, fuck me, Jared!" Chickie begged, "I haven't masturbated in so long!"

"Makes sense," Jared thought.

Jared bit his lip, and felt his length penetrate Chickie's sensitive lips, when suddenly he was pulled aside. Freddie had him by the shoulder.

"Ooh, no!" Freddie said, "In this place, **I** get fucked first! I ALWAYS get fucked first! And you are gonna take my pussy like a man!"

Jared frowned. "Are you always like this, or are you just putting on a show?"

Freddie impatiently growled. "You let me fuck you and you get to keep your balls."

Jared squinted. "If you think you're better than Chickie, bring it on."

"Then prepare your dick," Freddie said through gritted teeth, "And prepare for the sex of your life!"

She knocked him down so he laid on the floor, and Freddie sat atop his crotch. She fiddled with his length for a moment, observing it. "Nice cock," she said, biting her lip. "Uncircumcised...long...thick...mmm…" she closed her eyes, and slid onto his dick. He felt his cock penetrate her as she bounced up and down, quickly, and she exhaled long, loud moans. Every time she felt his cock pound her, she felt a surge of pleasure course through her artificial veins. Her furry hips pounded his crotch, each time trying to fill herself with him. Glancing up at her as he lay on the floor, he got a good look at all the holes littering her body. Small wires poked out of many of them, including the ones on her thighs, which were admittedly a little uncomfortable, but then again Jared had brushed discomfort off as a regular happening around here. That being said, Freddie's pussy was rather pleasing to Jared as she pounded him, trying to get herself to cum. Her tight, wet folds slammed quickly onto his crotch, eventually leading to a screaming orgasm. She rubbed her clit rhythmically, and massaged her breast with her other hand. "Not bad," she said, "We totally ought to keep you around!"

"Totally," Jared said. Not because of the girls, though it was a great perk of his job, but because he needed money. So any reason to stay was good enough at this point.

"Move over, asshole!" Chickie yelled, "Now **I** gotta cum!" She pushed Freddie off of Jared, who rolled onto the floor. She shrieked. "I've been contaminated!" she screamed, "HELP!"

"Relax, you fucking twit," Jared told her impatiently, "You're a robot. You don't GET infected." "Says YOU!" Freddie argued, "You're a human! What do YOU know about robots!?"

Jared prepared to answer, but was immediately distracted by Chickie sliding herself onto his length. She sighed erotically, and began bouncing in slow, rhythmic pulses. Jared moaned in pleasure. Her pace was near perfect for him. He sat up, letting her keep her pace, and rubbed his hands over her dusty, delicate form. They first met her feathery breasts, once again wrapping their fingers around the soft and squishy material. The sensation caused Chickie to moan, and clamp her jaws shut. She closed her eyes, letting his hands explore her body and hoping he would do more. And that he did, as his next move was to rub his thumbs against her nipples, which was also met with a satisfactory moan. He leaned forward a bit more grabbing onto her waist, and gently pressed his teeth around her left nipple. Chickie squeaked, and held Jared tight as she quickened her pace. Jared's hands last met her ass, which he gently rubbed before he once again grasped large chunks of her delicate artificial flesh. All this pleasing sensation made Chickie moan louder than he had heard her do so before, causing her to cum all over Jared. She stayed on his cock, allowing him to finish as well.

"Ooh, much better," Chickie moaned, getting off of Jared's cock and lying on the ground, "Thanks, puddin'!" "No problem," Jared said honestly.

"I guess you're PRETTY good," Freddie said, "Despite not having any standards."

"I do have standards," Jared told her flatly, "And you're an exception."

Freddie gawked. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean!?"

"You're no bigshot," Jared told her, "I've seen this before. You're a fucking asshole who always wants her way and only does so because she's programmed to. You make believe you're the best thing since sliced bread, but you're actually that moldy piece nobody wants to touch, and only would if dared to. I only fucked you because I'm a nice person, and I ALLOWED you to do me. I have standards, yes, and you've proven I have higher ones than you would think a twenty-three year-old would have!"

Freddie stared blankly at him.

"Now say you're sorry to Chickie and I."

Freddie crossed her arms. Her breasts squished against them as she pouted. "I'm sorry," she said hesitantly.

"Say it like you mean it," Jared demanded.

"SORRY!" Freddie yelled.

"Good enough," Jared shrugged, "Now beg for us."

"This is SO demeaning!" Freddie cried, "Fine. Whaddaya want me to say?"

"First, get on all fours," Chickie said smugly. Freddie grunted and obeyed. "Like this?"

"Yeh," Chickie said, "Now beg us for forgiveness."

Freddie sneered. "Please forgive me, guys!" she begged, "I'm begging you!"

Jared raised an eyebrow and looked at Chickie, who nodded.

"What the fuck, I forgive 'er," Chickie stated. "Me, too," said Jared, "Now are you gonna let me fuck you again or what?"

Freddie got up on her feet, and put a hand on her hip. "Fine," she said, "But **I** make the rules here, you got that?"

"Nuh-uh," Jared said, wagging a finger at her, "If you're gonna stop being a self-absorbed asshole, you've gotta let US make the rules."

Freddie groaned. "You're KILLING me," she said.

As Jared buttoned his shirt, he listened to the girls talk about miscellaneous things, such as if condoms were really necessary if you were fucking robots or if Fazbender enterprises would last eternally.

Then their conversation turned to Freddie and her programming.

"Hey, uh...Jared! I...I want to thank you guys."

Jared faced her as he wrapped his tie around his neck. "For what?"

"For...for showing me I was an asshole," she said, "For some reason, the engineers love it. But...for you, I'll make an exception."

Jared smiled. "Glad to hear it!" he said, "Now you've reached my standards."

"Thanks for the sex!" Chickie said joyfully, "It's been so long since I had a test run."

"Not a problem!" Jared said happily, "I'd gladly do it again!"

"Appreciate it," Freddie said.

Jared finished tying his necktie, and was now fully clothed. He looked around the office and saw no evidence he and the girls had sex. All that was left to do was return them to their places.

"I guess you guys gotta go now, huh?" he asked. They both nodded, said their goodbyes, and headed back to their area. Jared watched them on the camera, and smiled as he saw them hug and make up. He happily turned off the cameras, and leaned back in his cushiony chair. He sighed, and looked up at the wiry ceiling.

"What a great job," he said to himself, "Sex for up to five hours a night. What more could a man want?"

He looked around at the office, not once really taking in the details like he was now. He saw lots of posters of the new girls in lewd poses and machinery hung up everywhere. Useless wires hung precariously from the ceiling and walls. The walls all had a bit of grime on it, caked on over years of neglect. And countless pictures drawn by children that depicted-

Wait...by CHILDREN?

Upon closer examination, the pictures were completely harmless, showing the children had no idea the robots were for other purposes, instead having parties and singing for them.

Why?

"Who lets their kid near those things without worrying about them seeing something they weren't meant to?" Jared asked himself. He'd have to talk to Willow about it.

He remembered she was talking about censoring the robots for her son's party. Maybe all the robots were built to do that? It made perfect sense why they included criminal-sensing technology in their systems now. They weren't just to protect themselves, but others, too.

Jared checked his watch. 6:03.

"Woah!" he said, not realizing he had spent eight minutes examining pictures on the walls. He picked up his cap, threw it on, and got up to leave. As he traveled to the exit, he bumped into Willow.

"Hi!" Willow greeted, "How did it go?"

"Great!" Jared said, "Um...hey, I have a question. Why are their children's drawings all over the walls in the office? Aren't those girls incredibly explicit?"

"Oh, those," Willow said, "Those are my kid's drawings. We don't advise anyone with children to own one of these robots. We don't want them seeing anything...lewd."

"Ah," Jared said, "So this is nothing new to them?"

"Not at all," Willow said, "In fact, I even told them what the robots were really for."

"Are they mature enough to handle that?" he asked. "Not really," Willow said, shrugging, "Considering I let them say fuck at home."

"You let your children drop F-bombs without batting an eye?" Jared asked, "AND you tell them that the robots are for having sex!?"

"They all know what sex is," Willow said, "And they've seen me in my Fredbare getup more times than I'd like."

Jared blushed a little. "What...IS your Fredbare getup?" he asked.

Willow blushed. "Just a bra and panties with a name tag," she said, "But when my kids see me, I put on a shirt. I don't want them to see me practically naked and get the wrong idea."

"You're really open when it comes to your children," Jared said, his face red.

"I know," Willow said, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger, "Do you...do you still wanna come to my party on Friday?"

"Absolutely!" Jared said, "I'd love to see you in...uh, your…'getup'." Willow's cheeks turned bright red and she giggled nervously. "Well, good! I'll see you there, I guess!"

"Yup!" Jared said, "Thanks for the invite!"

Jared stopped. "Oh, by the way! I think the newer Freddie would look cuter without all that extra flab!"

"Yeah, that's what all the engineers say," Willow admitted, "I'll try to thin her down a little today." "Thank you!" Jared said, "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, the two departed, and Jared went home.

 **Chapter four has come to a close! I apologize if this chapter seems a bit lackluster, it's honestly not my best work :P But I appreciate you reading anyway! Once more, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Feel free to message me if you want to point out an error, compliment me, or just have a friendly conversation! It's likely I'll respond to your message! Anyway, thanks again for reading! Chapter five will be posted next Saturday!**


	6. NOTHING TO SEE HERE

**dpodnktllfigshtaefnrtmouhtexrzsqhmenloiwevsvtcopyyotub**

"What's wrong?" Funzie asked, "Are you okay?"

Foxica sighed. "Funzie...I...I have to tell you something." The fox girl rubbed her arm with a look of angst and disappointment on her face.

"What is it?" Funzie asked, "Tell me! I can take it!"

"That's the problem," Foxica said, "I don't know if you can."

"Try me."

Foxica released a deep breath. "Funzie, they're...they're rebooting me."

Funzie gasped. "WHAT!?" she cried, "Why!?"

"The engineers said they wanted a girl who acted like a cat. Some people like it when their partners act like animals."

"But...aren't foxes a kind of dog?" Funzie asked. "I thought so," Foxica said, shrugging, "But I guess they're too stupid to realize."

Funzie's ears drooped. "Aww," she said, "Well...is there any way to stop them? Like, maybe we could...I mean, we…"

Foxica put a finger to the stuttering fox's mouth. "I'm really sorry," she said, "But it's inevitable. I don't know when it's going to happen; it may NEVER happen, but I'll never know. They're gonna shut me down and completely reprogram me."

Funzie's eyes fell to the floor. She felt as though someone had punched her in the gut. Someone she loved dearly was just about to become a literal animal...a figure representing one she could not bear to let go of turned into someone with the memory and attention span of a goldfish.

"I…" Funzie said. She wanted to be able to say something, DO something...but she knew well that anything she tried would be guaranteed to fail. She bit down hard on her lip and shut her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Foxy."

"I know," Foxica said. Her eyes expressed sadness but emitted no tears. The two mechanical dolls hugged each other tight. Foxica buried her snout deep into Funzie's fur, trying desperately to make every last moment count before she had to lose all her memories.

"I'm going to miss you too, Funzie…"

Funzie squeezed Foxica tight, holding back a sob. "I'll never forget you…"

Two weeks later, after Funzie had been torn apart through countless test runs, she finally witnessed Foxica being dragged off to the Parts and Service Room. Loud crunching and snapping emitted from the room, making Funzie even more aware of the horrific things going on inside. She closed her eyes, not wanting to imagine any of this ceaseless torment, but her ears continued swallowing the crying gears and twisting metal.

Finally, the woman in the purple hair walked out. She carried the mechanical fox to the test room and left, seemingly emotionless as she walked out. Funzie crawled in, dragging a fuck ton of metal behind her, listening to the chrome plates and gears scrape and squeal against the tiles. She slithered onto the test room table where her lover laid. She gulped, and opened a panel within the robot. Funzie flipped a switch, and the mechanical beast powered on.

The fox girl whirled around, her eyes meeting the mangled animatronic. "Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, "I'm Foxica! Who are you?"

Funzie's expression darkened. Her ears drooped and her body went mostly limp. "Hi, Foxica" was her melancholy reply. She said no more and dragged herself off the metal table. She crawled out of the room, leaving her lover in a state of confusion and sadness.

"Where are you going?" she called from the room.

"Away," Funzie replied, "Goodbye."

Funzie slowly made her way to the other end of the factory, past all the machinery and paint buckets to her closet. She had a closet reserved for her now, complete with all her posters and old pieces to remind her of who she used to be.

Funzie sighed. She buried her face in the metal compacted into a pulp beneath her neck. She moped for what felt like days, balled up in despair within her room.

How could this happen? How could the world be so cruel all the time? The only one who could ever love Funzie despite her obvious imperfections was now virtually erased from existence for god knows how long. She might never be able to see her again.

And that was what really tore her apart.

"I did what you asked, Willow," the purple haired woman said firmly.

"Good," Willow responded, "It was quick and painless, yes?"

"Yes," the purple haired woman answered, "Can I go home now? I'm tired."

"Not yet," Willow said, grinning, "I still have a few chores that need to be done."

"Like what!?" the purple haired woman cried, "I just did a week's worth of patching software and maintaining the robots! What more could you possibly want from me!?"

Willow's eerie smile lingered. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to do more after this. If you succeed in completing it, you'll get the next week off. Paid for, of course."

The woman sighed. "Okay," she groaned, "What now?"

"I need you to go into the FredBare Strip Club tomorrow and snatch one of Henrietta's kids."

The woman's face paled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Willow said smoothly, "I want you to dress in one of those springlock suits and kidnap one of my business partner's children."

The woman put a hand to her mouth. "That's...that's insane! Wh-what the hell!?"

"It's okay," Willow assured her, "If you ever get caught, just tell everybody you're me and run off. I'll take the heat."

The woman shivered. "Wh-what are you gonna do to them?"

Willow smiled. "That's none of your concern," she said, "Now get going, or I'll slit your throat with a shard of glass."

The woman gulped. "Yes, ma'am," she said, quickly dashing out of Willow's office. She sped into her car and went home, leaving Willow alone in the building.

Willow laughed maniacally to herself. "Oh, yes," she whispered, "It won't be long now…"

 **moyqnuadmceyiosymtaarqizlfygnuioaimdsjorsrgyh**

 **AND NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM!**


	7. Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole

Jared walked at a leisurely pace every day to the Fazbender Sex Drive, each day making it without any sort of commotion or trouble whatsoever. But today was no normal day. Today, as he walked in, he ran into a short brunette with coke-bottle glasses and green eyes. She wore a uniform similar to his, making him believe she worked there. She startled, and pushed her glasses back up.

"Hi!" Jared said, "Jesus, sorry! I didn't expect anybody else to be here this late…"

"H-hi," the girl said nervously, tapping her fingers together, "Are...are you the night guard here?"

Jared shrugged. "Hey, if the getup and my arrival time don't say enough, then yeah! I'm the night guard. Why?"

The brunette grabbed his shoulders. His eyes widened as he stared into her terrified expression. "Listen to me very closely," she said, "Those girls...they're deadly. Whatever you've heard about this place, it's true. They ARE bloodthirsty, and they WILL kill you. Don't buy into ANYthing they say. Got it?"

Jared gulped. He nodded, emitting a weak "Mm-hmm".

The girl let go of his shoulders. "Okay," she said, breathing heavily, "Trust me. I used to be the night guard here."

"Aren't you the one recording those phone calls?" Jared asked.

"Yes!" she said, "And I'm telling you, those rumors people spread about the place being a death trap are true! Willow's forcing me to tell the future guards otherwise, or else I'm gonna be fired! And I NEED this job!"

"Woah, calm down!" Jared told her, putting his hands out in front of him, "Now, what have people said about this place that makes it a 'death trap'?"

"We've heard rumors that the machines spontaneously combust," the girl said, "And they're true! Houses have actually burnt down because of these motherfuckers! Not to mention that even if they don't spontaneously combust, they'll get so full of cum that they just stop working! We deny EVERYTHING, because otherwise we'll ALL be out of jobs!"

"You HAVE to keep this conversation a secret!" the girl cried, "PROMISE!?"

"Yes! Sheesh!" Jared said, "I'll keep this between you and me."

"Thanks," the brunette said, pushing up her glasses again, "I'm going home. Good luck."

"Thank you," Jared said, "You too."

The redhead walked in, and waited for the large metal doors to close. "The fuck was THAT all about?" he asked himself.

He began to walk to his office, but was stopped on the way. A hand grasped his shoulder, and he turned around. His eyes met with Toy Freddie's, as she stared straight at him.

"Hello, my good man!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi, Fred-holy shit," was Jared's shocked reply as he turned around.

Toy Freddie had REALLY changed. Her breasts were more pronounced than ever, probably a DD cup. Her underwear was cute and revealing, fitting her perfectly. But perhaps her most noticeable change was her figure; her fat, rotund body had been transformed into a walking heaven. Her curves were smooth and thin, and her thick limbs had been cut down drastically. Toy Freddie was no longer the tubby girl she had been before.

"Oh, wow," Jared said, "You're...you're gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you!" Toy Freddie said, "I got fixed up!"

"You look amazing," Jared complimented. Toy Freddie put her hands to her face. "Thank you, Jared! But I have some rather... _troubling_ news to share with you…"

Jared stood alert. "What is it?"

Toy Freddie took a long breath. "Recently, the newer girls have been having...issues. Um...after making love."

Jared's eyes widened. "Oh, right," he said, "Does that mean they're…"

"Goodness, no!" Toy Freddie giggled, "They're simply temporarily out of order! They'll be back and good as new in a few days!"

"Thank god," Jared said, wiping his brow, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, just in case you were wondering where the other girls were!" Toy Freddie told him, hands firmly planted on her hips. "They're not dead or anything! Don't fret your little head about that, my boy!"

"Thanks, T. Freddie!" Jared said, "I appreciate that!" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She shut her eyes and smiled. "You're absolutely welcome!" Toy Freddie said, "I'm going back to my place for now. Unless you want me to come again…?"

Jared tapped his chin. He looked at her amazing form and her round, beautiful curves. How he wanted to dig into that figure and show her what he could do...but he already had two days ago. It wouldn't be fair for the other girls to do her twice and not fuck everyone else again.

"No…" Jared denied, "No. I mean, I'd love to! But...it wouldn't be fair to BJ or Freddie or Chickie or…"

"I understand, dear chap!" Toy Freddie said, kissing him on the lips, "I'll return on Saturday! Ta-ta!"

"See ya," Jared said. "God, I'm a fucking idiot."

He strolled into the office and smashed the pound key on the phone. He listened for the message to emit from the speaker.

And, once again, it was the brunette he had seen outside.

"H-hello? Hi! Hey, night five! I'm so glad. Um...hey, would you watch the girls REAL careful tonight? From what I've heard, the building is on lockdown, so no one, not even Willow, is allowed in or out. Even the previous guard…

"Um...when we get this all sorted out, we're gonna move you to the day shift. A position just became...available. Unfortunately, we don't have a substitute for YOUR shift, so we may have to get the previous guard to do it. Ugh…

"In the meantime, we're also trying to contact the original owners. I think their name was…'Fredbare's Strip Club' or something like that? I doubt we'll even get contact, they've been closed for ten years.

"Um...well, anyway! I'm sure you'll survive tonight. Everything's gonna be okay. Good night!"

A click sounded, and Jared sighed.

"Poor sucker," he said to himself, realizing the girl talking WAS the previous guard.

The redhead put his feet on the desk, and looked around. Everything was mostly calm, the only exceptions being the girls.

Jared picked up his tablet and plugged in his flashlight. He flipped through the cameras, seeing who was where, and suddenly heard an alarm.

He had completely forgotten about the alarm. He had grown so used to girls barging in, it just became a droning hum to him.

He heard two loud thumping sounds, each one coming from a different side. He checked the left camera, showing the broken blue rabbit from the Parts and Service room. Her figure was well-crafted, despite her missing an arm. Wires poured out of an empty socket where her arm originally should have been. Her blue fur was matted with dust and grime, just like Freddie and Chickie. And he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

On the other side was the newer rabbit, a bright blue hare with green eyes and piercings lacing her face and body. Her snout was a lighter color than the rest of her fur, and so were her belly and the bottoms of her feet. She wore a red pair of underwear, clearly made out of the same fabric as Toy Chickie's panties. She looked back at the camera, fully aware that whoever was watching her was getting an awesome view of her ass. She sneered at the camera, and continued crawling forward.

Jared listened as the girls crawled closer and closer to his office. The newer one appeared first, peeking out and staring straight at him from the floor.

"Hey," she said unenthusiastically. "What's up?" Jared asked, removing his feet from the desktop.

The rabbit crawled fully out of the vent. "Not much," she said, "I've been busy masturbating for crowds of horny guys."  
Jared's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. You what?"

"You heard me," she harshly told him. Jared chuckled. "Clearly I didn't if I asked you to repeat it. WHAT did you do?"  
The rabbit sighed in aggravation. "Okay, look. I get naked, I sit on a table, and then I masturbate. And the engineers monitor my behavior and make copies of me based off of those results."

Jared blinked. "I see," he said.

"It's really irritating," the rabbit said, "I just want to have my privacy sometimes, ya know? I don't want a whole room of people staring at my pussy."

Jared tapped his fingers on the desk. "So, it's uncomfortable, huh?"

The rabbit sat on the table next to his hands. "Yeah," she said, kicking her feet, "It sucks. But at least you're not gonna make me strip for you."

Jared discreetly hid his erection. "Yeah," he said, "Good thing."

They sat there in silence for a minute before the rabbit spoke up. "You know...I've always wanted to have REAL sex with a guy." Jared looked up at her. "How? Don't you already have sex with men?" "Those are test runs," the rabbit hissed, "It's not the same at all. They don't need my consent, they just up and fuck me."

Jared leaned back in his chair. "Would you, uh...would you be willing to...ah…"

The rabbit looked at him. "Nuh," she said, "I don't think so. I don't even know your name!"

"Jared," he told her.

"Toy Bunnie."

"Nice name," Jared said.

"Thanks," the rabbit said, "NOW we're ready to fuck."

She got up on the table and kneeled down. She knocked several papers off the desk onto the floor. "Ah!" Jared yelped, "I have to clean that!"

Toy Bunnie got on her hands, and leaned into his face. "When you're fucking me, you're going to have the loudest, messiest, most filthy sex you'll ever have. Papers on the floor will mean nothing in a few minutes."

Jared blinked, then grinned. "I look forward to it."

"Good," Toy Bunnie said, "Now take off your clothes while I take off mine."

Jared removed his clothes as she asked, and she practically ripped hers off her body. She laid on the desk, pushing the fan off. Her body was littered with more piercings than her face and head. Her lavish breasts sported two metal bars in both nipples, and her pussy had three going in a line down her clit. She spread her legs, and fiercely drove her hand into her slit. "I hope you're intense in bed," she said, licking her lips.

"I sure as hell hope so, too," Jared thought to himself.

The redhead grabbed both of her legs, and rubbed his cock against her clit. He felt the metal bars hitting his penis, making him feel aroused, yet repulsed at the same time. He began to stick his length inside of her before she stopped him. "Woah, there!" she said, "Put it in my ass. I'm an anal type of girl."

Jared blushed. "O-okay…" he said, never having done anal yet, "I hope I'm good enough…"

He lowered himself a bit, and wedged his manhood into Toy Bunnie's asshole. She gave a short scream as Jared pushed more of his cock into her. He pulled his hips back, then slammed them forcefully back into Toy Bunnie's ass. She jerked her head back and moaned loudly, undoubtedly aroused by Jared's activity. The redhead smiled, and brought his hips back again. He pushed it back into her anus, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Yes!" she chanted, "Yes! Harder, Jared! HARDER!"

Becoming a bit uncomfortable with how intense she was, Jared slowed down a bit, but kept a forceful pressure. He watched her whole body jiggle as he fucked her intensely, each hit pounding harder than the last. Toy Bunnie was quite clearly enjoying herself, sprawled out on the desk with her tongue out and eyes rolled back.

"Ohh, YES!" she screamed, "This is the best sex EVER! YES!" Her voice was so loud that it echoed in the office and seemed to bounce endlessly down the hall.

Jared winced. This was becoming painful for him, as his penis created a lot of friction in Toy Bunnie's artificial flesh. But something about her intense sexual desires and fierce attitude towards...well, a lot of things...kept him from stopping dead in his tracks.

Not to mention, she'd been forced to have sex against her will. So it must have been nice to actually give her consent for once. The other girls didn't seem too bothered by that, but Toy Bunnie's extreme emotions told him she was fed up with the factory's shit. She wanted things her way, but she wasn't a bitch about it.

And Jared appreciated that.

So he continued. It comforted him to know that one man's pain was another girl's pleasure.

"Ah!" Toy Bunnie shrieked, more papers scattering on the floor, "J-Jared! Cum inside of me! I NEED it!" Jared took in a deep breath, and began pounding the pleasured rabbit harder than he had before. Her eyes rolled back as her whole body vibrated in rhythmic pulses to Jared's pounding. Her breasts jiggled with the pulses, her nipple piercings bouncing with them. Her tongue still spilled out of her mouth, unable to close it because of her arousal. Intermittent moans came screaming from her open mouth, informing Jared he was at least halfway decent with his job.

Suddenly, the redhead shut his eyes tight. He felt his cock twitch, and spilled a load of cum inside of Toy Bunnie's asshole. She screamed in pleasure, bucking her hips and throwing her head back. "YES!" she shrieked, "OH, **FUCK** YES!" She rubbed her slit intensely, the metal piercings clanking against her fingers.

"That was SO FUCKING GOOD!" Toy Bunnie yelled, "GOD! I've waited so LONG for a guy that could do that to my asshole!"

Jared smiled and pulled out. He gasped in shock and pain; his penis was bright red around the tip, and hot pink everywhere else. He winced, but fought back any signs of discomfort. He kept smiling, and leaned forward. He kissed Toy Bunnie on the lips, to which she responded by forcefully grabbing his face and smashing her lips into his. Her tongue sloppily explored his mouth, finding his favorite spots for arousal.

A sudden banging made the two turn their heads. A metal hand poked out of the left vent, and Jared watched in horror as the older Bunnie walked in. She was a horrifying sight; her entire left arm was gone, the fur on her right hand and left foot were completely missing, wires poked out of several holes everywhere on her body, and her bow tie was loosely tied and falling apart. Her figure was fine, sure. Her breasts were well-defined and she wore cute panties and all, but she was missing quite an integral part of attraction: her face. She had no face whatsoever, just a lower jaw piece. Her entire face, eyes, nose, and upper teeth were just straight-up GONE. All that remained was an endoskeleton face and a pair of red eyes to match.

"Hey," came a rather deep voice from the rabbit, "Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Jared stared wide-eyed at the creature. He blinked, and glanced at Toy Bunnie, hoping she would have an answer for the robot.

"I came here 'cause Chickie told me there was a cute boy that could fuck me here," she said, "So…"

Jared's breathing became a little shaky. Why was he so afraid of this girl? She wasn't THAT scary. But her lack of any facial features whatsoever made him uncomfortable.

"Hi," Jared said weakly, "Yeah, um...what's up?"

"You're gonna have to wait your turn," Toy Bunnie said, pounding a fist on the desk, "'Cause I had dibs before you!"

Jared gulped. He wasn't sure what to do or say. On the one hand, she seemed nice enough and didn't appear at all to be hostile. But on the other hand, she looked scary as all hell.

Then he remembered Mangled.

Mangled was twisted, broken, and torn apart beyond all repair. And yet Jared loved her because she was kind, gentle, and an overall beautiful character on the inside.

"What the fuck is this, a goddamn deus ex machina?" Jared thought, "But...if it makes her happy, so be it."

"He looks spooked," the older robot said, pointing her one hand at him, "Is he okay?" Jared blinked, and immediately brought himself back to reality. "Sorry!" he said, "Who are you again?"

The rabbit blinked her endoskeleton eyes. "I'm Bunnie," she said, "You?"

"Jared," he said.

"Hi!" she replied, "So, um...not to be impatient or anything, but…"

"Back off, sister!" Toy Bunnie yelled, "He's MINE right now!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight hug. Jared momentarily lost his balance and fell forwards onto the table. In a chain reaction, the table flipped forwards, spilling Toy Bunnie onto the floor along with Jared. Nobody was hurt, but Jared was slightly dazed.

"Oops," he said. He laughed awkwardly.

"Are you okay!?" Bunnie asked, running over. "Fine," Jared told her, "I'm fine! I think I just fell, that's all."

"That sounded like it hurt," Bunnie said, kneeling down, "Are you hurt? Any scratches?" Jared insisted he was fine.

"Man...that was fun!" Toy Bunnie said happily, "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Bunnie yelled, "I don't wanna risk hurting Jared!" Jared looked up just as Bunnie enveloped him in a hug below his chest. He blushed, realizing Bunnie was a lot more gentle and caring he had imagined her to be. It was...REALLY cute, actually.

"Thanks, Bunnie!" Jared said. Toy Bunnie angrily got up. "Look," she said, "I was here first. I get to fuck him."

"Fat chance!" Bunnie said, "Do you realize I'm older and haven't had sex in a longer time!? I get to fuck him!"

"He let me give my consent!" Toy Bunnie argued, "I get him first!"

"No! **I** get him first!"

Jared could only stare as he listened to the girls arguing over who got to fuck him first. This was awesome but confusing at the same time. Why him? Why would more than eight girls want to fuck him in the same week? Why were they doing this? Was this just in their programming or something? Not that he was complaining or anything, it was just baffling to him.

"Girls!" he yelled. They both stopped arguing and stared at him. "How about I try to fuck both of you at once?" he asked, "I've done it once before. It's really not that difficult."

Bunnie stared her red eyes at Toy Bunnie. "Okay!" she said, "What do you think?"

Toy Bunnie sighed. "Fine," she said, "But you BETTER fuck me good and hard!"

"I'll do my best," Jared promised. Toy Bunnie smiled and licked her lips. "What position do you want us to do?"

Jared had this all planned out. "Bunnie, you sit close to my face with your legs spread, and T.B., you get on my cock. After one round, we'll switch places."

"On it!" Toy Bunnie agreed, and forcefully slammed her cheeks onto his dick. He winced in pain at first, but was intent on pleasing both girls. He watched as Bunnie removed her panties, revealing her thin, pink slit amongst her deep blue fur. With her only hand, she rubbed it softly and smoothly in circles, keeping a slow rhythm. Jared watched intently to study the rhythm, and try to mimic it. Meanwhile, Toy Bunnie was hammering herself on Jared's crotch, her anus swallowing the entirety of his length for a split second, then picking her hips up, and slamming them back down. She screamed erotically, her right hand rubbing her pierced clit furiously. Her chest heaved with shaky breaths and her nose twitched rapidly. Her pupils dilated as she kept her forceful pace, shouting in pleasure and repeating "Yes! Yes!" like a cult chant.

Bunnie, however, was quite the opposite. She sat down, revealing her pussy to Jared. He licked his lips, and scooched over. The redhead closed his eyes, and allowed his mouth to close over the rabbit's pussy. She moaned in response to his mouth encompassing her sensitive folds. His tongue wiggled in, pressing against her lips and making her quake and moan. She fondled her breasts, squishing one against her chest, shivering in utter satisfaction. Jared kept his eyes shut, listening to both girls moaning and screaming, all because of him. He smiled, and began to dig into Bunnie's cunt a little more. He enclosed his mouth around her crotch again, this time allowing his saliva to cover a considerably large portion of it. It made it easier to slide his mouth on and off of it, sort of like a substitute lubricant. Bunnie released a soft moan, her body quaking in anticipation and satisfaction. She felt his mouth cover and uncover her cunt, each time sticking his tongue in a considerable distance, reaching for something that would make her cry out in pleasure. So far, it was working.

Eventually, Jared felt his arousal grow to his highest point, and he left another load of his seed in Toy Bunnie's ass. Toy Bunnie bucked her hips, panting heavily with her tongue pouring out her open mouth. "Ahh…" she sighed, "THAT was awesome!"

Bunnie was the next to go, a minute or so after Jared came. Water spilled from her pussy, drenching the floor and filling her redhead partner's mouth with fluid. He swallowed it, and looked up happily at the rabbit. "Was that good?" Bunnie panted, her breaths quaky and short. "Y-yes, J-Jared," she sighed, "I w-want...more…"

"Me, too!" Toy Bunnie yelled, "I get his mouth!" She slipped off of his cock, and swiftly sat on his face. Bunnie yelped. "Oh, god!" she cried, "Jared! Are you okay?"

A muffled reply came out from under Toy Bunnie's hips. "What?" asked Bunnie.

Toy Bunnie groaned and lifted her waist. Jared took in a long breath. "I said, 'I'm fine! Get on my dick'!"

"Oh! Okay, then!" Bunnie complied, rubbing her clit with her only hand, "Here I go!"

Toy Bunnie put her hips back onto Jared's face while Bunnie crawled over to his crotch. Her ear twitched as she took a long look at Jared's manhood. Her endoskeleton eyes clicked shut and snapped open, taking in and processing information. And with a few more movements, the six-foot tall rabbit was on his cock. Jared groaned erotically as Bunnie's tight pussy swallowed his cock. Her insides were still wet with Jared's saliva, so she slipped on easily. She gave a small whimper as she gently slid down, knowing full well that Jared was penetrating her. Just the thought made her unbelievably horny, and she felt her body twitch in pleasure. The broken rabbit picked up her hips and slid them back down. The repeating motion caused Jared to moan, and Bunnie to cry out in short breaks.

Meanwhile, Jared began to work on Toy Bunnie. He imagined she liked having her pussy dealt with violently, much like her asshole. So the first thing he thought to do was grab her clit with his front teeth and bite down on it. As expected, Toy Bunnie shrieked, grabbing her round, blue breasts and squeezing them tightly. She bit her bottom lip, making marks on her scruffy chin. Her buck teeth dug deep into her artificial skin. Her body bucked wildly as Jared's tongue explored her slit, licking intensely at her flesh. A drop of saliva rolled sloppily down his chin as he began the same tactic he'd practiced on Bunnie. His drooling allowed Toy Bunnie's pussy to become more lubricated, and thus easier to penetrate with his tongue. The rabbit girl screamed as he bit her clitoris again, and squeezed her breasts harder than she had before. Jared sighed deeply as he let his tongue run against her smooth pussy while bumping into her metal piercings.

After quite a while of penetration on both ends, Bunnie squeaked and was the first to cum. Toy Bunnie was next, letting loose a screaming orgasm. Jared did his best to slurp up what he could, knowing well that their cum was simply water. Bunnie collapsed next to him, but Toy Bunnie simply sat down by the redhead. Bunnie sighed, and wrapped her arm around him in a hug. Jared exhaled, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Five long nights of sex really took a lot of stress off him.

"That was FUCKING AWESOME," Toy Bunnie cried, "Let's do it again!"

Jared smiled. "Just a minute," he said, "Bunnie's relaxing."

Bunnie blinked and nodded. She put her head against his chest, her ears squishing up against it.

Toy Bunnie groaned and sat down. "Okay," she said, "I can wait. Take your time."

She allowed Bunnie to rest, but all the while Jared listened to her masturbating beside him.

About twenty loads later, the three got dressed. Toy Bunnie and her older counterpart prepared to go back to where they came from.

"That was fun," Bunnie said, slipping on her panties, "I hope I get to see you again!"

"Me, too!" Jared agreed, "You too, Toy Bunnie!" She grinned, sticking out her tongue and exposing her obvious tongue piercing.

"I'm coming back tomorrow. Does that work for you guys?" Jared asked. "No, I'm being repaired tomorrow," Toy Bunnie said, "They say my systems are 'cummed up' or something like that, and it takes a while to recover from repair. How about we meet again on Saturday?"

"Sounds good!" Jared accepted, "Tell the other girls to meet me Saturday, too. We'll have ourselves a LOT of fun!"

Bunnie cheered. "Yay! See you then!" She blew him a kiss, and left through the hallway.

Toy Bunnie walked to the left hand vent and bent over. "I'm taking the quicker route," she informed Jared. He nodded, not saying anything as she began crawling through the metal vent.

The redhead sighed loudly, and flopped into his cushiony seat. He smiled, and put his hands behind his head. "Ten girls, and I've managed to fuck every one of 'em so far," he said, "I bet I could do all of them in one night."

What a job. What started as a simple minimum-wage career became a full-time sex deal, where he spared six hours at a time just to fuck a couple of girls. Best of all, he was getting PAID for this. Could this possibly get any better?

He checked his watch, and found the time to be 5:56. A few minutes to explore, he supposed.

Jared got up, and walked out the hallway to the main corridor. He checked several rooms, finding nothing of particular interest, but looked anyway out of pure curiosity.

By 6:00, he had still found nothing interesting (except for the girls, of course!), so he decided to simply leave the building. He waited for a few minutes to see if Willow would walk in, and eventually she did. She came in, and they had a quick discussion.

"Hi!" she started, "Before you say anything, here's your check! I wrote it out myself, so you can go cash that in anytime you want!"

"Thanks!" Jared said, smiling. He read the pink check with a grin pasted on his cheeks. "Welcome to the Family!" it warmly read, and Jared felt happy tingles. He had earned a total of $100.50, all just for sitting in an office and checking cameras! With a few minor interruptions, of course.

"No problem! You've earned it!" Willow said, "Hey, I need to tell you something before I forget. Friday had recorded five messages for the new employee...you...but I had her record another just for you! Hopefully it fills you in on recent details instead of vague ones from last year."

"Thank you!" Jared said, his eyes still glued to the check, "I appreciate you telling me."

"Just thought you should know. See you!" Willow walked away.

"Bye!" Jared said, waving behind him as he left the building.

 **Chapter five has come to a close! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I am still a virgin at the time of writing this, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary! Feel free to message me about any details I've forgotten, facts I've gotten incorrect, or if you just want to talk to me! It's likely I'll respond to you! Anyway, thanks again! Chapter six is coming next Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 6: Golden Shadows

Friday night. Exactly 12:00 at night.

Jared had just fifteen hours before he visited Willow and her kids at Fred-Bare's Strip Club. He was undeniably excited. It was obvious by the way he eagerly walked into the office and danced and sang to a joyful tune.

There was something attractive about Willow that Jared loved. Maybe it was her beautiful purple hair or her rosy cheeks...or her joyful attitude towards life despite its twists and turns. Or maybe her good looks despite her probably being in her thirties…

The thing is, Jared had never dated anyone before. He was really excited to actually get to know someone who found HIM attractive. Besides the robots, they didn't count.

Whatever the reason, Jared found himself ecstatic but nervous at the same time. Willow had kids, what the hell would they think if they saw her with another man? They probably knew about Jared, but he didn't know that for sure. For all he knew, her kids would think he was some sort of stalker, lying in wait to spring out and do explicit things to them.

Jared shook the thought from his mind for now, and focused on getting through his sixth night. Getting to his office, he sat down and listened for the phone to ring. Indeed it did a moment later, and he pressed the pound key, ready for his nightly message.

"Hello! What the fuck are you DOING, you dumbass!? Didn't you get the fucking memo!? The place is closed, for god knows how long! Someone used this suit, a yellow one in the back, and now none of the girls are acting right at ALL! Ugh...look, j-just get through this last shift. It's safer than trying to get out NOW. When the place eventually opens again, I'll take the night shift. We have an event scheduled for tomorrow, so be ready. It's a birthday...a KID'S birthday party. For some reason. You'll be on the day shift, so wear your uniform and let us know if something goes awry. And make sure those fuckers don't go anywhere near the kids! I don't trust those stupid things.

"Oh, well. Good night, I guess."

Click!

Jared sighed. "Looks like I've got day shift tomorrow," he said.

He drew out a long breath. He took the Freddie mask, and donned it for the time being. He inhaled its sweet scent, giving him feelings of comfort and safety. The redhead grinned, and shut his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

The redhead kicked his feet up and listened to a steady stream of air flowing through the vents above him. The white noise helped him think, creating a peaceful atmosphere. He looked around, and his eyes stopped at the pictures Willow's children had drawn. They were simplistic, yet told vivid stories. One was of Freddie singing on a stage wearing a tuxedo. Another was of Chickie serving a pizza to a child and her friend. And there was one of a yellow bear biting off a kid's...head?

"The hell?" Jared asked, rubbing his eyes. Upon closer glance, it was just a poorly drawn picture of Freddie leaning over a child and kissing him.

Jared shifted in his seat. He wasn't exactly sure what to think of that.

The redhead sniffed, and picked up his tablet. He switched it on, and a flickering image of the girls in the repair room came to life. He switched between different cameras, getting a good view of everyone in their proper places.

Then he got an eyeful of something bizarre. In the Parts and Service room sat a busted purple Freddie. She sat naked in the room, a microphone in hand and leaning up against the wall with her legs spread. A thin stream of oil was clearly present running from between her legs to the tiled ground. Two white irises filled her empty eye sockets, just like The Maryonette. Her jaw hung open, as if stuck in a silent scream. Her breasts were drenched in grime, and her pussy looked as if it was intended to look unshaved. Wires poured from several holes splattered across her body.

Her eyes were pointed at the camera.

Jared, upon seeing this girl, blinked several times, and shut off the monitor. He turned it on again and looked for the purple bear, but she was gone.

He put the tablet down and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not getting enough sleep," he muttered.

"Is that so?" came a deep voice behind him. Jared's eyes opened wide as he looked behind his chair to find the purple Freddie standing erect.

Jared gasped. "Holy shit!" he yelled, "Who are YOU!?"

"You can just call me Shadow," the bear said, "But enough chit-chat. Let's get freaky!"

She turned his chair around so he was facing her. She was about a foot or so taller than Jared, with magnificent curves and big breasts. But what really stood out about her was her body as a whole. Jared could see right through it, as if her entire body was nothing more than just a shadow attached to a wire frame. Her hat, bow tie and eyes were the only things that weren't translucent on her.

He was inexplicably unable to move. He tried to wiggle in his seat, but nothing happened. He was completely immobile. His heart began to race as he felt helplessness overwhelm him.

"Oh! What name should I scream when you fuck me?" she asked.

Jared gulped. "J-Jared," he said, somehow emitting speech without opening his mouth.

"Nice ring to it," Shadow said.

Shadow kneeled down so her head was at waist level with Jared. She stuck her hands out, and undid his belt buckle. She slipped his work pants off along with his boxers. Jared felt her fur clearly rubbing against his skin as she did, but she didn't look at all like a physical being. She felt like nothing more than a ghost.

"Nice cock," Shadow commented, "Can't wait to see what it does!" She eagerly stood up and sat on Jared's lap, facing him. His cock was quickly engulfed by Shadow's translucent lips, and he watched in total discomfort as it happened. He could just make out her juices as they flowed smoothly down his length inside of her. He felt like retching, but his body was so stiff he didn't even bother trying. The shadowy bear whined and purred, feeling his manhood bang her slit repeatedly. Her fluid motions satisfied herself, as Jared didn't really feel anything except discomfort. The redhead drew in a quick breath, not knowing what was happening, or for that matter, what would happen next.

Shadow threw her head back and squealed erotically. Jared stared wide-eyed at a puddle of black fluid spilling out of her vagina. He tried to yell out, jump in shock, ANYTHING, but an invisible force kept him from even blinking. He simply looked up at Shadow, then down to the puddle forming around his crotch. The black liquid slowly creeped over his thighs and dripped down from his bare legs onto the floor, creating a big mess. Jared inhaled a sharp scent, smelling like mold and gasoline. He suddenly feared just exactly what Shadow was ejaculating.

"Calm down," Shadow giggled, as if watching Jared stare at her wide-eyed were some sort of joke, "It's just oil!"

Jared swallowed hard. He really wasn't sure what to do. All he really could do was wait for Shadow to be satisfied, then try to struggle later.

"You're cute when you're helpless!" Shadow chuckled, playfully grabbing his cheek. Jared wanted desperately to bite her hand if he could only move his head, but absolutely nothing happened. Shocker.

"You're so good, I might have to call in a few of my friends!" Shadow said cheerfully, then slid off of his crotch into the humongous puddle on the ground. Jared sat perfectly still, not wanting to move even if he was able to. He wasn't sure what Shadow's intentions were or what her friends wanted, but he was certain things weren't looking too good for him.

Jared watched in horror as Shadow returned with two empty suits. One looked exactly like Freddie, except her fur was shaded yellow in some places. Her body was littered with holes, just like Freddie. Atop her head, she wore the same top hat Freddie did. Her body was perfect, her curves looking almost identical to that of a real woman's. The other resembled Toy Bunnie, but her whole body was black except for her irises and teeth. Her body dripped with black fluid, creeping over her mechanical body and acting as an artificial flesh. Her body was just as beautiful as Golden Freddie's, if not better. Her fluids dripped slowly over her breasts, shining in the dim lights of the office. Her whole body was creating puddles on the floor.

"These are my friends," Shadow explained, "You can call HER Golden Freddie," she said, motioning toward the bot on the left, "And you can call HER R.X.Q."

Jared struggled to speak. He managed to muffle the name "R.X.Q.?" as if to ask, "What kind of name is THAT?"

"No questions!" Shadow punctuated, "Now fuck them! DO IT!"

The two girls blinked, looked at each other, then eyed Jared like a piece of candy. They lunged toward him, knocking him out of his chair and letting him fall to the floor. They tore off all his clothes, knowing well he couldn't do a damned thing about it, and prepared to be fucked themselves.

Golden Freddie was the first to go. She got on her hands and knees, examining Jared's pulsating length. She leaned into it, allowing her mouth to explore it, all the while inhaling its scent. Jared was very visibly uncomfortable, but there was little to nothing he could do to stop her. She finally let her mouth engulf it, getting the entirety of it within her jaws. He felt the tip hit the back of her throat, to which she responded by jerking her head back, and putting it back where it originally was. She began slurping away at his length, each moment finding just how much she liked this. Eventually, she decided a blowjob wasn't enough for her, and she got up and slipped her pussy onto his cock. Jared stayed still while Golden Freddie pounded her slit on Jared's penis. He breathed heavily, feeling aroused but also terrified. Her breasts bounced in tune to her rhythmic pulses. Jared so badly wanted to get up and put his mouth around her round, luscious tits, but was clearly unable to.

Eventually, the yellow bear made a noise in between a purr and a squeak, and a steady stream of red began to flow out of her pussy. Jared watched in disgust as he realized she wasn't cumming oil like Shadow.

She was cumming BLOOD.

It didn't seem to bother her, though. She blinked her empty eyes, and smiled wide at Jared. Jared, obviously, responded with nothing more than a blank stare. The yellow bear continued smiling as she stood up, getting off of him.

Suddenly, the oily rabbit came over. She got on all fours, too, this time her rear end pointed way up in the air. Her black tail wiggled rhythmically, seducing Jared further. She blinked her glowing white eyes, pointed directly at Jared. She crawled closer to the redhead, cupping her dripping breasts in both hands. She half-closed her eyes, jiggling her bare chest in her hands as she squeezed them. Jared took in another deep breath, hoping she would do something with her breasts. Indeed she did, for her next move was to surround his cock with her breasts and give him a titjob. She began a slow, steady pace, picking up her breasts and dropping them. Jared felt his cock twitch, and precum forming at the tip. R.X.Q.'s fucking methods may have been simple, but they were erotic nonetheless. She held onto her round, squishy tits as she picked up her pace. Jared let out a breath, finally feeling a slight hint of his own arousal. The exhalation felt like it bounced off all of the walls, echoing inside of Jared's ears but not seeming to bother any of the girls. Inside his body, he felt small tingles prodding him, forcing him to show some movement. He couldn't, obviously, so the only thing he managed to do was squeak sharply as he felt his body thrust involuntarily as he ejaculated. R.X.Q. blinked her glowing eyes, and slurped up what she could of Jared's cum. The redhead felt a strange sensation around his crotch that he hadn't previously noticed, but when R.X.Q. got up, he realized why. Her black fluids were dripping all over his body.

The redhead began to panic, as he realized none of these girls were like the others. Shadow was translucent, Golden Freddie was a literal zombie, and R.X.Q. was nothing more than ink slathered over a ghostly image.

Who were these girls?

"I know you want to move, Jared," Shadow said, "But you have to understand we can't let anything BAD happen. We need to warn you about the future."

"What future!?" Jared yelled through a closed mouth, "What the fuck are you DOING to me!?"

"Shh!" R.X.Q. harshly shushed. Jared worriedly shut his mouth.

"We're keeping you from inescapable danger," Shadow said, "Please. Don't go to Fred-Bare's Strip Club tomorrow. We're apparitions of the future, something that can only be avoided if you just don't go."

Jared swallowed hard. "B-but...why? What's going to happen?"

"SHH!" R.X.Q. hushed again, this time a little louder.

"That won't matter," Shadow said, taking off her hat, "If you just don't go tomorrow."

Jared breathed in sharply. He felt R.X.Q.'s liquids slide over his body, beginning to encase him. The redhead shrieked, feeling the ooze squish and bend over his limbs, clearly sentient. He watched in horror as it also encased the girls, but faster. After a while, they were all encased in the ooze, and they melted away into the floor. The black fluid creeped up Jared's chest, squeezing him tight. He tried to breathe, but something was keeping him from taking in a breath. Horrified, he struggled in the growing black mucus, ultimately failing to escape. The warm, black, sticky liquid soon enveloped his chin, curling up around his face. It swallowed his mouth and ears, and headed straight for his eyes and nose. He shut his eyes, not expecting them to open ever again. He felt the black slime creep over his entire body, and he felt all his systems shut down.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes to reveal The Maryonette's face. Her smile remained as she took in deep breaths at Jared's awakening.

"Oh, thank GOD!" she cried, "I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!"

Jared blinked. "Wh...what happened?"

"You fainted for a long time," The Maryonette explained, "I heard my music run out, and then I went to find you. I saw that you were asleep, so I tried to wake you by giving you a kiss. But...you wouldn't wake up. And I got extremely frightened."

Jared took in a deep breath. "You...you were really scared?" "I was MORTIFIED!" The Maryonette said, clutching her hands to her chest, "But I'm so happy you're alright!"

Jared rubbed his forehead. "God, I'm sweating…"

The Maryonette giggled gleefully. "But you're alive! And that's all that matters!"

Jared smiled. "Yeah…" he said.

The Maryonette looked around, specifically looking for someone who might be listening. She sat down on the table, facing Jared. "Hey, Jared!" she said, "I have to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone else…"

"I'm listening…" Jared whispered.

The Maryonette hesitated. "I'm...I'm a ghost."

"Yes, I'm a ghost possessing a sex doll. I know it sounds strange, but I trust only you with this information." Jared startled. "What!?" he asked, surprised, "Oh...I guess that makes sense." The Maryonette groaned. "Well, you see, I'm...I'm also a _male_ ghost."

Jared's mouth flopped open like a mailbox. "So...so...I f-f-fucked a...a DUDE!?"

"I know, I know!" The Maryonette said, "But I have the mind of a woman. I WANT to fuck other guys. I ENJOY getting a maintenance check, maybe more than I should. I AM a girl, Jared, whether my body looks it or not."

Jared wriggled uncomfortably in his seat. "So...who are you, then? I mean, what's your real name? Do you remember it?"

The Maryonette paused. "Jasper Afton."

Jared's eyes popped open. "Y-you're...you're Willow's husband! The one who died in a car accident!"

"Yes!" Jasper confirmed, "I see her work here! I try to let her know it's me, but I think she doesn't notice!" "Because you're not her husband anymore!" Jared explained, "No wonder she hasn't noticed yet!"

Jasper looked down at her legs swinging off the desk. "Yeah," she muttered, "To be honest...I'm nervous. I don't know what she's gonna think of me when or if I tell her I'm possessing a fucking puppet!"

Jared nodded in sympathy. "It DOES sound a bit far-fetched. But just tell her! I'm almost positive she'll understand and love you just like she used to!"

The Maryonette tapped a slender finger to her chin in thought. "Okay," she agreed, "I'll tell her. Sunday morning, when she gets here, I'll tell her EXACTLY what I am. Thanks, Jerry!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm here to help!" Jared replied, smiling.

Jasper floated up from the table, and began to leave the room. She turned around just as she reached the hallway. "And just in case this is the last time I'll see you," she said, "Goodbye, Jared! I love you!"

Jared's smile persisted. "I love you too, Jasper."

The puppet's eternal smile seemed genuine this time, as if it weren't just carved in as a prop. She winked at him, and floated off into the darkness of the hallway.

Jared sighed, the dream still stuck in his head. "Damn," he whispered to himself, "I was DREAMING? The fuck was THAT all about?"

He leaned back in his chair, wondering if Shadow really WAS warning him of future events. What could possibly happen if he showed up at Fred-Bare's Strip Club for one particular birthday party? It's not like it would be the end of the entire world...right? It wasn't as if lives hung in the balance...and even if they did, it really depended on whose they were.

"I'm quoting Calvin and Hobbes," Jared thought to himself as he became self-aware of his own thoughts.

With just two hours left of his shift, Jared decided to continue doing his job. He winded the music box, and checked to see if everyone was in their proper place. Indeed they were, for half of all the girls he had sex with were in the repair shop. Jared hoped for all their sakes that he wasn't responsible for that.

Jared turned off his tablet. He leaned back in his chair, looked around for a while, then slowly fell asleep where he sat.

. . .

"WAKE UP!"

Jared sat up quickly and panicked. "FUCK!" he yelled, "What happened!? Where am I?"

"You fell asleep on the FUCKING JOB!? What the fuck is WRONG with you!?"

Jared blinked his groggy eyes, and they widened as they focused on the screaming girl.

It was Friday.

"Oh, shit!" he cried, "I'm so sorry about that! I-I was jus-"

"Don't give me that!" Friday yelled, "I'm not in the mood to deal with this bullshit! Thanks to you, I have to work the night shift tonight! All the girls are being taken out of repair, which means they're free to roam ANYwhere they want! So thanks a lot, asshole!"

Jared shrank in his seat with every emphasized syllable Friday spat. He looked around frantically, hoping someone would vouch for him, but nobody came.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" he tried again. Not that sorry was worth much at this point, but he thought it was worth at least another shot.

"Get the fuck out of here," Friday groaned, rubbing her temples. Jared got up, too scared to say anything else. He quietly walked out of the office, watching the brunette sit down in the swivel chair and glance at a couple of the papers on the desk.

"Umm…" Jared said as he stood in the hall, "Is there...any way I could take that shift for you tonight?"

"No," Friday muttered, "Willow's orders. Get out."

Jared sighed. "Well...goodbye, I guess…"

. . .

Jared dialed the number anxiously, and put the receiver up to his ear. Sweat beads trickled down his forehead as he recited what he was going to say.

"Hello?"

"Willow! Hi!" Jared greeted cheerfully. He tugged nervously on the collar of his shirt. "Listen! Uh...I don't think...I don't know if I want to go to the party today."

Silence on the other end of the line. "What?"

"I know it sounds like bullshit, but I had a hallucination last night telling me not to go. I'm listening to my gut. I can't go."

"Oh…" Willow said, clearly disappointed, "Okay...well, I'll let you know how it works out! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jared told her, "Hey! Tell that Friday girl that she has the day off! I'm comin' in for the night shift tonight!"

"Okay!" Willow agreed, "I'll tell her! See you!"

The two hung up, and Jared sighed with relief. He was so worried Willow would be pissed off at him for doing this. But he had already told her he had been having hallucinations recently, so it didn't seem too far-fetched that he would get one that warned of terrible outcomes.

The redhead jumped into his bed and shut off the light. He went to sleep, preparing for his shift the next night.

. . .

The party went amazingly. Nothing went wrong except for when one of Willow's daughters tried to stuff her son into the mouth of a robot. She stopped them, and the party continued to thrive.

Everyone went home satisfied. Everyone except Willow, who was a little disappointed her work partner didn't show up, but she could respect his decision to stay home.

She knew her voices were always right…

. . .

Jared walked into the building the next night, and he squinted in the darkness of the factory. He waved his arms around, trying to find the light switch. Normally, it wasn't too dark in there, but for some reason the room was darker than usual. Probably because the office at the end of the hallway was always lit, and thus supplied light to other parts of the building through the corridor. But the whole building was dark.

Jared felt himself walk into something warm and soft. He put his hands on it, and felt a massive amount of fur. The lights turned on, and Jared blinked. His hands were directly on Toy Freddie's chest.

"Well, there," she said smugly, "Getting handsy a tad early, are we now?"

Jared looked around. The whole room was full of all the girls Jared had fucked during the week.

"You ready?" she asked.

Jared grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 **Hopefully this works this time. The first time the system fucked up, I was so mad that I kil-hm? What did you-OH! SHIT! Uh-hi! I hope you enjoyed reading! See you! Feel free to message me! Bye!**


End file.
